Beginnings
by mickeymcp
Summary: The introduction and background to Solasta Dinn's life before becoming a Republic Commando. Her early years growing up on Ord Mantell and the events that shaped and influenced her life. This has been written as a prequel to the SWTOR storyline and finishes roughly 3 years before the start of Chapter I of the game.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

It had been a relaxing day with some shopping, visits to several of the casino's, and topped off with dinner in one of the patio restaurants on the Upper Promenade. The day was drawing to a close and the evening began to cool as Commander Sandoval Dinn and Aisii, his wife, were on holiday to celebrate his first full season of retirement from the Republic Navy with a trip to gamble away a little of their retirement credits on Nar Shadda.

The Commander stretched back in his chair and groaned, and Aisii knew that her husband had enjoyed his meal entirely too much this evening and suggested a walk to help things digest might be in order. They settled their bill with the host droid and headed outside while the droid gleefully told them, "Thank-you, it was our pleasure to serve you. Please come again soon."

As they walked along and marveled at the engineering that would have been required to pack the buildings and population so densely together as it was here, Aisii stopped with a puzzled look on her face and the Commander could see that she was straining to hear something. He chuckled and tried to comment on the acuity of a music instructor's ear, but was abruptly shushed.

"Do you hear that dear?" Aisii asked, still straining her ears. "I only hear the traffic and sounds from the clubs..." but his words trailed off as she turned sharply to her left and strode down the thin alley between two merchant storefronts with the Commander hot on her heels.

"What is it?" he asked, but Aisii simply waved her hand to motion him to be quiet. "I don't know, it sounds like the mewing of Manka cubs. If someone has smuggled them to the planet and then dumped them..." and with that her pace quickened.

They had not made it 5 meters into the alley when among the refuse they found a polyplast bin that had a mass of several colours of fur in it, and the Commander reached in and held one of the cubs up with both hands for Aisii to see. The look of shock and horror on her face made him spin the ball of fur to face him and his jaw simply dropped.

Aisii gasped, "Sandy... those... someone's abandoned Cathar kitlings," and her eyes filled with tears.

"You stay here and I'll go back to the street to flag down security," placing the kitling into her arms as he headed for the alley entrance, where waited until he could flag down a patrol to call for medics and the authorities.

As they waited, Aisii sat beside the bin rocking it while singing softly to the grey-orange fuzzed kitling that was still in her arms and wondering how in the world anyone could just abandon their children. The Commander maintained his position at the entrance and waited for help to arrive while guarding those behind him.

At the Sector Security office the medics checked each kitling as thoroughly as they could, but admitted they only had limited knowledge of Cathar infants. In total there was one male and 3 females, and estimated they were somewhere between a day to 16 standard weeks old, but couldn't be sure. Aside from being hungry, they were in good health so it was clear that they had been taken care up to the point they were abandoned.

The Sergeant assigned to take their statement asked the Dinn's a series of questions in a detached and monotone voice, "Where are you from? What direction were you walking? Where did you say you prior to discovering the kitlings? Why did they chose that route? How long have they been on Nar Shadda?"

Aisii repeatedly asked to know what would become of the kitlings, but the Sergeant only seemed interested in asking questions. Aisii, frustrated by the singular interest the Sergeant had, finally placed her hand on his data pad screen to break his trance-like state and force him to look at her, where she asked again, "What will happen to these kitlings?"

"Well Ma'am, they will need to be processed and assigned an orphanage, or shelter if the orphanages are at capacity today," he explained.

"What do you mean if they're not at capacity _today_?" she asked slowly.

"Well Ma'am, the orphanages and most shelters run at full capacity at any given time. So, unless one of the older youth has either; run away, fallen into one of the Gangs, or worse, there may not be room right away."

"What will happen to them? Won't you find the parents? Their mother?" asked Aisii.

"We'll do our best to find a spot for them in another Sector if we can, but please understand this is our eighth case of child abandonment today and the other Sectors are just as busy. As for finding the parents, there's little use since they wouldn't have been left if they were wanted or could be cared for," explained the emotionless man.

Aisii just stood dumbfounded at the Sergeant's words and could see there wasn't any empathy in his eyes or his heart. Sandoval understood it all to well having seen too many young men return from battle numbed and lifeless, and the Sergeant wasn't any different except his battleground was the streets and alleys in his sector.

Thumbing at his data pad again, the Sergeant absently uttered, "If you wanted, you could probably pick one and take it with you when you leave the planet."

Aisii simply stared at him in disgust before the anger overtook her and she could find the words. "How... How _dare you_ speak about these children like we were picking a pet from a store!"

With this the Sergeant showed his first emotions and flushed as he tried to spill out his words, "No Ma'am, please... sorry... what I meant was, with the high number of orphaned youth on the planet we are able to expedite adoptions as long as a background and reference checks comes up clean - please I didn't mean to sound so callous," and looked to his Captain for some help or guidance, only to see that man also working emotionless at his desk.

Aisii turned and looked at Sandoval to gauge his thoughts.

Sandoval had been thinking that this was 'their time' now. All through their years together they had agreed on the course and commitment he put into his naval career. He remembered the steep price they both paid with postponing having children because there was always another posting or promotion that would situate them better for starting a family until it was clear they had waited too long, and they could not have any of their own. Now they were both retired, him from the Republic Navy and Aisii from teaching music to students on every planet or base they were stationed on during Sandoval's career, and starting a family now? Did either of them really know where to begin?

When his looked to his wife and saw their lifetime together in her eyes he instantly accepted three things. First they were returning to Ord Mantell as parents, the second was that he would be calling in a favour with the Navy to get all four kitlings offworld, and lastly that their visits to the casino had come to an end.

He smiled and nodded to Aisii with agreement that this is what they would do. Aisii crossed the room and picked up the same kitling that Sandoval first handed to her in the alley. Hugging the infant close to her she carried their new baby to the Commander and said "You're going to be the best Papa in the galaxy Sandy!"

The Commander's contacts in the Navy responded immediately and dispatched a shuttle to Nar Shadda so that early the next morning the rest of the kitlings were officially transferred to the care of the Republic and assigned foster homes with fleet families in different parts of the galaxy.

As the Commander and Aisii finished their adoption interview with an officious looking employee from Nar Shadda Central Government, he asked, "...and what will the name for the female be?"

Without looking up from the face of the infant in her arms, Aisii replied, "Solasta Dinn is her name."

The government employee repeated almost half questioning "Solasta?"

Yes replied Aisii, "Solasta for her bright and beautiful yellow eyes that shine like the sun."

This gave the man a moment to pause, trying to remember what the sun in Nar Shadda's sky even looked like.

When all was in order they returned to their room at the Casino and packed everything for home, leaving a full standard week early to start their family.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Early Years

As the transport began its planetfall and encountered the usual turbulence, Aisii braced for the shaking and lurching she knew to expect while the military personnel all continued their conversations without giving any of this a second thought. Sandoval simply sat upright in his seat with his head back, eyes closed, and resting after the trip through sub-light. A benefit of all the years the Commander served the Republic was travel to virtually any place within the Core, and possibly a few secured planets in the Outer Rim, however it was military transport hospitality and not private shuttle luxury.

It was too late by time they broke through the atmosphere and the transport smoothed it's flight in the morning sky. Solasta was wide awake and crying after being so very rudely awakened.

As the wails from Solasta grew louder, Sandoval opened his eyes and noticed the other passengers on the transport were beginning to take notice of the fussing baby. Aisii who had scarcely let go of Solasta since they left the Nar Shadda, looked exhausted so he offered to take the baby so she could freshen up or get things in order before they began the final approach to Fort Garnik, the small military base on Avilatan Island.

Aisii handed the baby to Sandoval and took the opportunity to use the refresher. As she made her way to the back of the transport she smirked to herself and wondered how he would deal with his daughter in such a state since he wouldn't be able to 'pull rank' on her.

As Aisii was washing her hands in the refresher she became aware of fact that Solasta's cries could no longer be heard, and thought it would just be another reason for Sandoval to tease her about a 'music instructor's hearing', had he been standing next to her. Collecting up her belongings and stepping out of the refresher she was greeted with a sight that made her grin and laugh to herself.

There was the Commander walking up and down the wide aisle of the transport introducing the Republic's newest Private to all the soldiers with Solasta cupped in one arm while using his free hand to make her salute everyone they stopped to meet.

Aisii returned to her seat and waited for the Commander and Solasta to return from their tour of the transport. When the pilot made the announcement that they were on approach for the spaceport and requested everyone to prepare for landing, Sandoval did return. Smiling, Aisii asked, "Did you two enjoyed inspecting the troops?"

The Commander just beamed with pride looking puffed up like a male Flutterplume in springtime.

Once off the transport they found their speeder and headed for home in the countryside, and the entire ride was filled with discussions on what needed to be rearranged so Solasta could have her own room and what baby proofing would was required to make every room safe. Ord Mantell had many city centers but was generally known as a quiet back-waters type planet with farmlands mountain plains, volcanic islands, and a growing population of retired Republic citizens moving here. Several regions had become decidedly unhappy with their government's decision to remain loyal to the Republic there was a growing tension occasionally spilled over to those who were from, or supported, the Republic.

Over the months that followed the Dinn's became quite accustomed to having a baby in their lives and took every opportunity to learn more about Cathar culture to help them prepare Solasta, and about Cathar development to prepare them. The few Cathar in their small village were gracious with answering any questions they had, but Aisii was always left with the feeling they were judging or didn't approve of them as adopted parents, whether it was their age or being non-Cathar. The Commander reassured her it was just the serious nature of the Cathar and nothing to worry about.

One thing they appreciated learning and prepared for was that because of the accelerated physiology of Cathar young, Solasta would be hungry at all hours and grow at an amazing rate. Cathar young are weaned much sooner than most species, they were told as a hereditary trait to prepare them for hunting at an early age despite centuries of evolution and technological advancement that would have made hunting a sport, not a necessity.

They learned that claws regularly needed to be trimmed as Solasta discovered and tested what they could do, and that the stuffed toys in her bed had a 50/50 chance of surviving the night. Shortly after the 3rd month of being home, they learned that the stuffed animal carnage was quite the opposite of Solasta being destructive.

One night, an especially fussy Solasta, was having problems with her last infant tooth that did not want to fall out despite the insistence of the adult tooth developing behind it. She seemed inconsolable until Aisii began stroking her kitling fuzzed back and softly sang to her, and it was then that Aisii noticed that in Solasta's contentment she was involuntarily extending and retracting her claws to express her pleasure but creating holes and tears in the fabric of the stuffed animal she was hugging.

As the seasons passed she continued to grow and her every day was spent with one or both of her parents in the small retirement village they lived in, playing in the fields around their home or exploring the wooded area behind their small cottage. Her life thus far consisting of Aisii doting on her, and the Commander struggling to understand why it was so difficult to get this rambunctious child to "fall in line" when he tried to explain a point or share a lesson with her, and many solitary hours exploring the world around her.

In Solasta's 6th season the time had come and she was enrolled into First Form at the local school, and the first day of classes was a disaster for all involved.

Being an adolescent Cathar she had her kitling fuzz to keep her warm, so she could often be seen in loose fitting shorts, pants, and tops, but for her special first day of school Aisii had bought her a blue and orange dress, and a pair of black Ronto Leather dress shoes.

When they arrived at the school Aisii held herself together and encouraged Solasta to make some new friends and be nice to the teacher. The Commander reminded her to pay attention, be punctual when the bell rang, and be respectful. Solasta wore her very first dress.

After hugs, kisses goodbye, and making her parents promise three times that they would be there when it was time to come home, Solasta turned and headed for the doors to the school.

During the trip to school in the Commander's vintage Desler DA-5 speeder, Solasta's dress had become twisted and matted around her, and her new shoes weren't flexible like her play shoes were (when she wore them), so her parents watched as she walked away, slow and stiffly, while pulling the bits of dress wedged from her bottom.

The Commander stood stoically and waved to Solasta as tears rolled down his cheeks, and with a gentle sniffle Aisii looked up at him and asked, "Are you okay Sandy?"

"Just Fall allergies and dust," he said, without taking his eyes of Solasta.

Nearing the end of the school day they returned to the play yard early and waited patiently with the other parents for the dismissal bell to ring. When it finally did a sea of kids poured out of the doors and they looked at every child trying to find Solasta. When she finally did burst out of the doors she stopped to look back and wave goodbye to her teacher, then continued full speed into Sandoval's arms where he picked her up.

Solasta talked non-stop about her day as they walked to the Desler. "Teacher liked my dress, I sit in the 'fird row, we eat in a caffa-teery-ah, I got to paint 'wiff my hands, an took a nap, an played outside, teacher read us story, an we had snack, an took a nap," at which she giggled and said, "I said tha' already." Resting her head on her father's shoulder, she closed her eyes and murmured, "I can't wait to go back 'morrow."

Aisii followed behind in tears. Solasta's dress was ripped, she was missing her shoes and couldn't remember where she took them off, the fur on her right shoulder was crusted with something so she would go right into the refresher when they got home... and was that dried sauce or a paint stain on the back of her dress?


	3. Chapter 3 - The Middle Years

Solasta's enthusiasm from First Form withstood the next six seasons, and she excelled in Mathematics, found expression in Visual Arts class, and only warmed to her Music class despite having an accomplished musician and teacher at home. Her first love was Gym class since through all her Forms she was easily the tallest and most physically advanced in her class, which gave her an unfair advantage in sports with her agility and speed. Her grades were otherwise respectably in the high percentiles for her class.

Through those years her kitling fuzz quickly grew out to reveal a short white coat, and the orange markings on her face intensified and highlighted her bright yellow eyes. Her brown hair kept groomed short by her mother and fine brown stripes, most prominently on her face and shoulders, began to form and would continue develop and thicken over the next few years as she left girlhood behind.

When she returned for Seventh Form she was in her twelfth season and found many things would change for her that year, and for those that followed.

In previous seasons when classes resumed, her small circle of friends would all reunite in their usual spot at the far end of the playground under the shade of the trees to discuss what they had done over the summer, where they had vacationed, and what new 'things' their parents had bought for them during the break.

On her first day of classes this season she kissed Mom and Dad goodbye, grabbed her books as she hopped out of the Desler, and ran to their usual spot to meet with her friends. From the distance she could see the other girls in their new 'back to school' clothes while Solasta wore a pair of old faded activity pants and the new 'Go Navy / Republic's Finest' shirt that her father bought her while they were away.

Her friends were all sitting in a circle and laughing, but as she drew closer one of the girls spotted her and leaned forward to say something which made all the other girls turn to look at her and laugh. Solasta couldn't make out what the girl had said over all the shouting and noise on the playground, but as she she reached them the laughing stopped and everyone became unusually quiet.

Gloa Themna, a young Rodian girl whom she had known since First Form spoke first. "Hi Solasta, we've been waiting for you for over 20 minutes, did your father's old speeder break down or something?"

"Actually-" started Solasta, but was cut off by another girl.

"No, I bet she was late because she had to bath herself first," said Vascha Stilles a human child, and stuck out her tongue and licked the back of her hand. Before Solasta could answer the other girls all laughed at this and continued the joke, each taking turns to make comments.

At first, Solasta tried to laugh along with the girls but it quickly sunk in that they weren't trying to be funny.

As she sat outside their circle and just listened to the conversation, it changed from Solasta to what the girls had done through the summer and it became painfully obvious to her that none of their activities included her, just each other. She tried to join the discussion, "You should'a called me, I was home the whole time, except for my Dad's Navy reunion that we went to. My Dad bought me this shirt there."

This time Metho Nodjunri, a vibrant green skinned Nautolan girl said, "we didn't know if you could get holo frequencies way out where you live, and besides it probably would have conflicted with your visit with those old guys anyway," and with that all the girls were laughing at Solasta.

When the first bell rang they all stood and moved to the doors while Solasta just sat there dumbfounded.

She was still sitting there, trying to process all that had just happened, when the second bell rang to warn anyone not already inside that they would be marked late if they didn't hurry, so she jumped to her feet and sprinted for the school. The Commander would not be happy if a late mark found its way onto her progress report.

Solasta found her classroom and ducked inside before the late bell sounded. She could see her friends had chosen seats all close together but didn't save one for her. Gloa noticing her hesitation spoke aloud for the rest of the class to hear, "We saved you a seat at the back, because... you know, you're so tall you wouldn't want to block anyone's view."

The girls snickered at this and a few students laughed as Solasta walked to a seat at the back of the classroom and slumped down in the chair trying to make herself as small as possible, except that she now stood as tall as the kids in Ninth Form so even slouching in her desk she was still a full head taller than the kid in front of her.

Class began and the teacher read the morning announcements while handing out data cards with the lesson materials and assignments. Solasta was busy tracing a scratch in her desktop with her finger and didn't look up, but listened and took special interest in the yearly reminder that those students wishing to sign up for the 'Advancement Challenge Exams' (or ACEs) needed to send in their request before the end of the week, and the examination would take place at the start of the new month.

The ACEs were offered to students at the start of each season for those who wished to challenge the current Form, and those who successfully passed would be allowed to move directly to the next Form.

The rest of the morning was uneventful as everyone was attentive to the teacher, who knew better than to leave the class idle long enough to get into mischief or distracted in the first week of classes and derailing his lessons.

When the midday bell rang signaling it was time for everyone to make their way to the cafeteria to eat, her classmates grabbed their data pads and rushed from the classroom for their lockers. Solasta gathered her data pad and turned to find her friends but they had already left, so she simply slipped her data pad into her bag and walked slowly to the cafe.

She reached the cafeteria and grabbed a brown serving tray and got in line. They were the kind that had a deep reservoirs and raised partitions to ensure impenetrable walls kept your food from ever touching, and looking at this she wondered if each portion felt as lonely and isolated as she now did. Lost in her thoughts as she shuffled from one serving station to the next, she didn't have any idea what was actually being served or scooped onto her tray. Reaching the end of the serving line she picked up her tray and instead of looking for a spot at the tables, since she had a feeling that her friends didn't save her a spot there either, headed outside to the playground.

Once outside she walked to the shaded side of the building and slid down against the wall until she was sitting. Deep in thought, she picked at her lunch.

What was the meaning of the jokes the other girls were saying this morning? There wasn't anything wrong with Dad's speeder - sure it wasn't a brand new one like the speeder Metho's father had just bought for himself... and what was so funny about washing in the morning - didn't everyone user the refresher to get ready for school?

Her thoughts returned to the announcement that morning for the ACEs. Many students continued lessons at home through the summer and it seemed like most who took the exam passed it, so it didn't seem impossible. In fact, at the start of school last season Solasta's teacher encouraged her to sign up and try to pass the exams, but Solasta didn't take her seriously and wondered now what it would be like if she could just move to Eight Form.

When the bell rang signaling afternoon classes would begin soon, she collected her tray and realized that she hadn't really accomplished much more than pushing the meal around their individual compartments with her fork, and carried the tray to the conveyor that took it to the dish room for washing. Grabbing the piece of fruit from her tray for the walk to class, she headed off forgetting about all she pondered at lunch.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Middle Years (ii)

At dinner that evening Solasta stared at her dinner and was unusually quiet. Sandoval gave Aisii a questioning look and she replied in silence with a shrug, neither of which went unnoticed by Solasta so she spoke first.

"How old is the speeder Dad?" she asked.

The Commander looked to Aisii first and answered, "Well, we bought it shortly after we got married and it was stored all the years I was stationed in space so it's probably been parked more than it's been run. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious," and she returned to eating her dinner with her head down and slouching in her chair.

Although they both could see that there was something bothering Solasta they waited to see what she would say or do next, and they didn't need to wait long before she looked up and asked, "Why would it be funny that I use the refresher?"

Aisii answered, "There isn't anything funny about that, everyone uses the refresher," and looked at Sandoval with a puzzled expression on her face.

The Commander had always been able to relax his disciplined side when he was off duty and retirement agreed with him, so he was more at ease now than ever before but never lost his edge from a lifetime in the Navy. Using his Executive Officer voice he commanded, "Private Dinn, out with it and speak plainly now!" to which she snapped from her slouch wide-eye to a proper stiff and attentive position in her chair.

At first she spoke slowly about how the girls greeted her that morning, then started to get emotional when describing the comments about the Desler, and finally broke down sobbing when she told them about how they had excluded her over the summer and when picking seats in class.

Agitated, Solasta blurted out, "And why would I lick myself instead of using the refresher?" before running to her room and slamming the door behind her.

Throwing herself onto her bed she hugged a pillow and cried uncontrollably. Aisii and Sandoval just sat there looking at each other confused.

Aisii pushed back her chair, stood, and walked to Solata's room to check on her. From the other side of door, Aisii could hear the sobs and deep gasps for breath. She knocked softly before stepping inside and shutting the door behind her. Walking over and sitting on the edge of Solasta's bed, she rubbed her back until the sobs slowed and the gasps were less frequent.

"Solasta, those girls aren't your friends if they don't apologize and start including you. I wish there was a way to make them understand that they're not being nice or fair but sometimes people are just mean, or jealous, or sometimes just don't know any better."

With tears in her eyes, Solasta rolled over to face her mother and asked, "But why did everything have to change?"

"I don't know honey, but everything changes and sometimes they're not the changes we want. Those girls think a new speeder or new clothes are all that matters, but that's not what is important. Your Father and I are retired and can't always afford the same things their families can, so we make do and appreciate what we have, and you've always had the things you needed." Aisii continued, "If you haven't figured out why they think jokes about licking yourself, instead of the refresher is funny, then you need to remember that felines bath themselves. When you were just a small kitling you instinctively tried bathe yourself with your tongue, but we washed you in the tub, you take showers now, and you understand that you don't need to 'wash yourself' because we have those things. Those girls are being mean and crude if they think this is something to make a joke about."

Solasta simply crinkled her nose, slightly opened her mouth and curled her lips to exaggerate her disgust at the thought of bathing her entire self with nothing but her tongue, and they both laughed. "I'll bring your dinner in her if you want," said Aisii, but Solasta shook her head no and said she would come back to the table.

When her mother had left her, Solasta sat up, and from the edge of her bed caught herself in the dressing mirror. She stood and facing herself realized that the reflection was of a tall and lanky Cathar girl - not that she didn't already know she was Cathar, but at that moment she realized that she was not Zabrak like her mother or Human like her father and for the first time in her life, on that day, it mattered to others who she was and what she had.

She headed to the refresher first to wash the tears from face before returning to the table to finish. Her parents watched as she returned to the table and once she was seated, she looked at both of them and proclaimed, "I'm Cathar and I have parents who love ME."

Aisii broke into a broad smile and without missing a beat Sandoval simply asked, "so what's our plan of attack Private Dinn?"

"Well, if those girls don't want to be my friend then I don't need them. I'm going get new friends. I'm going to study everything I can and pass the ACEs so I don't ever have to see them again!"

"That's a sound plan Private, we'll begin preparations after dessert," and The Commander winked at her.

The next few weeks Solasta focused on nothing but her academics. At school she absorbed as much as possible in class and at lunch she could always be found studying alone in the cafeteria. At home she went directly to her room and studied the rest of the lessons for the season. Her parents made sure she was fed, took breaks to get out of her room or just sit and watch the holo with them, and on more than one occasion turn out her desk lamp and coax her to go to bed when she had fallen asleep sitting with her data pad in her hands.

The ACEs were always held on the first day of the week at the start of the second cycle of the school year. This gave the students the weekend to do as much last minute cramming as they could, but on the last day of the week prior to the new cycle Solasta had an incident at school.

She was exhausted from all her late nights studying the past month and despite her parent's best efforts wasn't eating well. Inside she was changing also, but hadn't noticed when they began over the summer break and of late had been too preoccupied to notice herself maturing. Those Cathar traits that had been locked in her genetics were now beginning to surface, and the young carefree Cathar adolescence was fading and the serious, emotional, and temperamental traits were beginning to establish themselves.

So Solasta's reaction wasn't a surprise when the boy from Tenth Form dumped his unfinished lunch from his tray on her.

The cold stew that spilt down her arm and onto her lap startled her and she dropped the data pad she was studying onto the table. She leapt to her feet and faced the boy who towered over her. He laughed and said aloud for everyone to hear, "Oops, I must have tripped, but it's ok I hear you lick yourself clean."

A lifetime of nurturing crumbled away as nature took over. Solasta's pupils dilated until her eyes looked like an eclipsed sun, her skin burned as if she was one, and fur stiffened. Her heartbeat slowed, and she curled back her lips. The barely perceivable twitches to the muscles in her jaw, cheeks, and forehead that signaled posturing when Cathar encountered confrontation was missed by the young man who did not realize he was being challenged.

Still laughing at the prone and tense girl in front of him, he motioned to push her backwards into her seat but Solasta reacted before he could connect with her. In one fluid motion she leaned back to avoid the boy's hands, extended the claws on her right hand and struck.

Both stood surprised at what had just happened and the boy, feeling the warm trickle of blood start down his cheek, clasped his hand to his face and ran from the cafeteria. Solasta just sat back down and closed her eyes while waiting for what she knew would come. She could her the distinct sound of Gloa, Metho, Vaira, and the rest of the girls laughing at her outburst.

In the Headmaster's Office she was given the opportunity to explain herself but was too embarrassed to elaborate on what the boy had said to her. She chose instead to simply explain the boy had spilled his tray on her by accident and that she overreacted. The Headmaster was not convinced by this since her teachers had already reported that she was having issues with some of the other students and had also been informed of what was said in the cafeteria.

"Miss Dinn, you are very fortunate that boy did not suffer any serious injuries and will only need a light application of kolto and some cell regeneration before returning to his afternoon studies," said the Headmaster. "I understand that you have been focusing on preparation for the ACEs and know there is more going on that what you have told me, but that is still not excuse for attacking another student. I am prepared to add a disciplinary note to your academic file pending the results of your testing next week. Should you not pass the examination, not only will you remain in your current form but there will be a suspension and note added to your permanent record. You are done for today and can wait in the outer office until your parents arrive."

Solasta sat alone on the stiff laminoid bench outside the Headmaster's office waiting for her parents to pick her up. When they finally arrived they were invited directly into the Headmaster's Office and Solasta pleaded innocence with her eyes as the passed by.

They've been in there a long time she thought, and no matter how hard she strained to hear what was being discussed all her ears could pick up was low muffled voices but nothing she could make out. After nearly 45 minutes they emerged and looked very solemn. "Go collect your things Solasta," the Headmaster said.

As she made her way to her locker she passed the boy from the cafeteria, his cheek still pink where the school's med droid had patched him. As their eyes met the boy looked away sharply and mumbled, "sorry" Solasta replied, "yeah, me too," and they continued in their separate directions.

Once at home the Commander pointed to his study and strode in ahead of Solasta. She dragged her feet and felt every footstep get heavier than the last as though gravity had decided to play a cruel trick on her, but she reluctantly met him inside. Overall Solasta was a well-adjusted child and her parents never needed to resort to punishment since a stern look from the Commander was all that was needed, but on this occasion Solasta didn't know what to expect.

Inside, he was standing behind his desk waiting as she walked over with her head down and shoulders drooped until she faced him and waited for him to speak.

"We are very disappointed in you Solasta. You've worked so hard preparing for the ACEs, and in one reckless uncontrolled outburst, risked being suspended and missing them. You are going to have a lifetime of dealing with people and some are going to be bullies. You best learn that your responses need to be measured and appropriate, and attacking a fellow soldier - I mean student, in the school cafeteria is not how you solve it!" Through his talk with her the Commander's voice had become raised but his face didn't betray any emotion.

What the Commander knew was that for her size, strength, and agility, she could have easily overpowered the older, much bigger, boy and peeled his face off had she truly given into her anger.

Standing in the Commander's study, Solasta didn't speak but felt very small and alone through the reprimand, but mostly she was disappointed that she wasn't praised at all for her restraint, for she also knew what the Commander did.

The entire meeting was as quick and efficient as any of his military briefings, however before dismissing her to wash up for dinner he walked around his desk to face her and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Good girl for standing up for yourself, but remember to stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves," he said.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Middle Years (iii)

Solasta's weekend was spent alone studying in her bedroom. Almost every available space within reach on her walls had study notes stuck to it, which she read and re-read until she could recite a few of them from memory. Her data pad had been docked at her desk and ran at all hours in case she wanted to re-do any of the lab lessons.

The evening before the examination she was forced to sit and eat a proper dinner with her parents, despite her objections. "Fatigue is the enemy on any battlefront Solasta. Your strength, agility, and ability to think all are affected, and it wears you down until you start making costly mistakes," the Commander told her, "If you haven't learned or memorized everything you need for tomorrow, the next few hours won't make any difference, so get to bed early."

When they finished dinner she helped her mother tidy up then was made to sit with her parents and watch the news on the holo. She protested the entire time from the kitchen to the common room that she 'really oughta' return to studying but Aisii simply pointed at her, then the couch, and Solasta gave in. The local news had a few interesting stories but a report on growing tensions in a neighbouring region between the native Mantellian and Republic citizens, or their supporters, caught the Commander's attention. He leaned forward in his chair giving the holo his full attention, and when the report changed to the weather forecast Solasta asked her father Dad, "why are the Mantellian's mad at the Republic?"

"Well they're not really mad at the Republic, they're mad at their own government and claim that the Republic is interfering," he began to explain.

"But are we?" she asked.

"Ord Mantel has been a member of the Republic for a very long time, and the Republic is going to provide whatever help and support they can so the Mantellian people can work through their problems, but it appears those who oppose the government see this as interference. Haven't they been teaching you any of this in your Politics classes?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes, Solasta said goodnight to her parents and headed to her room. She changed into her nightclothes and went to the refresher to wash up before going to bed. While cleaning her teeth, she studied her short brown hair in the mirror and tried to imagine what it would look like shoulder length or longer if she grew it out. It had always been groomed short for as long as she could remember and every picture or holo of her had the same haircut, so she decided it was time to change this as well.

She shut the door to her room and laid on the bed and waited. She was forbade from studying and told to go to bed early, so her plan was to lie quietly in her room until her parents believed she was asleep then turn only her desk lamp on and continue reading her notes. She looked at her clock and figured a standard hour would be enough. This was the last thing she remembered before the sound of her alarm startled her awake and she jumped out of bed to get for her big day.

The school was closed for regular classes that day since most of the classrooms were needed as examination rooms, and Solasta waited outside with the other students that turned out that morning. Looking around she couldn't see any of her old friends and felt a little better at the thought that none of them might be advancing early to their next Form, of course she also needed to pass to be sure she did as well.

Shortly before the school was to open one of the Headmaster's assistants come outside and instructed everyone to find their examination room from the displays in the main atrium, then proceed immediately there with their ID cards so their names could be checked off before being admitted. Minutes later the doors swung open and everyone filed inside to find where they needed to go. Looking at the monitors it only took Solasta a moment to find her name and the corresponding room in the column next to it. She made sure he had everything she needed and headed off. The teacher who was monitoring the exam checked Solasta's ID, marked her as present on her data pad, and directed her to the seat where the screen at the console displayed her name.

After several minutes the teacher closed the classroom door and announced, "You will have 4 standard hours to complete your examination. The Proctor Droid will respond to any of your questions should you need assistance. Talking is not permitted and anyone caught cheating will receive an automatic fail, as well as, face disciplinary action. If there are no questions you may begin." After a brief pause to be sure there weren't any questions, the teacher typed on her data pad and told everyone, "Good Luck."

The examination data pads came to life with the first question, and Solasta got to work.

She had lost all sense of time but was aware some students had already finished their exams and left while she continued to work until the data pad blinked off signaling her time was done. Sitting back and exhaling deeply as she rubbed her eyes, the teacher reminded those still remaining that the results would be posted on the atrium monitors in approximately 60 minutes. She hadn't finished all her questions and planned to revisit those she skipped when the answers didn't come to her immediately, but didn't get the chance and knew she would be penalized for this.

Collecting her things, she stood and stretched, then made her way to the cafeteria to wait for her mark. When she got to the large double doors and looked inside she saw that most of the other students were waiting here also and suddenly didn't feel comfortable being there after last week's event, so she went to sit in the atrium instead.

In the atrium, she found a spot on one of the cushioned chairs that faced out to school grounds and several other students were also there waiting. A few smiled, said hello, or asked which Form she was challenging, and in everyone's voice was the same nervousness. As the 60 minute mark came due, students started to drift into the atrium so Solasta stood up and found herself a good spot to stand and watch her name on the monitor.

She didn't have to wait long before a Droid announced over the PA system, "Greetings students, the Advancement Challenge Exam results are now being posted. Congratulations to those who will be advanced to their next Form for the remainder of the school year." The exam room numbers next to everyone's names disappeared and began to be replaced with name of the Form they were assigned to. Solasta was pretty sure it was done this way to avoid embarrassing students who didn't pass, so she waited to see if it would display Seventh Form or Eighth Form.

When Solasta's Form assignment appeared next to her name it simply read 'See Office' and she was pretty sure her heart stopped for just a moment. She headed off running towards Admin Office while panic and fear set it, and the pit in her stomach grew.

 _"Did I fail? No, they would have posted that if I had."_

 _"Did the Proctor Droid suspect that I cheated? Couldn't be that, the droid would have ended my exam immediately if he had any suspicions."_

 _"Did one of those 'so-called' friends message the school and claim I was cheating? No that would have been traceable and stupid on their part, if they even knew she was there."_

When she got to the office the Admin Droid asked her to take a seat outside the Headmaster's Office and wait for her parents to arrive. She walked over to the same laminoid bench she waited on last week, and sitting down heavily pulled her knees to her chin and hugged them. Overcome with emotion, she began to softly cry.

When Aisii and the Commander arrived they could see Solasta had been crying, but before anything could be said the efficient droid had already notified the Headmaster of their arrival and his door swung open, where he invited everyone to come inside. They all entered and took seats while the Headmaster sat down and began to poke at his console.

"Well Miss Dinn, you will be happy to know that you just barely passed your exam today and will be advanced to Eighth Form for the remainder of this school term," he began without looking up. "I also wanted to personally congratulate you on your results as there are a few students who managed to fail despite receiving home tutoring or studying through the past break."

Now looking up and directly at her, "I also want to make it very clear that outbursts like the one the other day, will not be tolerated. The note from that incident will remain in your file at the school, but will not be entered into your permanent record."

With this news Solasta's heart lightened and she spilled out, "I understand sir! Thank-you sir!"

Everyone stood to leave, and as the Headmaster walked to the door to show them out Solasta hugged her parents, and the Commander whispered, "Good job Private, let's find some lunch to celebrate."

The next morning Solasta woke early to get ready for her first day of Eighth Form. Arriving at school she was happy to learn that students in Forms Eight through Twelve used the doors on the other side of the building, and that the students in her classroom were more or less equal in size to her so she didn't feel as though she stood out.

Smiling she walked into school and looked for her new classmates.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Latter Years

Over the next few years Solasta finished her Eighth, Ninth, and Tenth Forms earning a spot on the Honour Roll each year. Still shy and a little socially challenged, she kept a few close friends but remained focused on her studies during the school season. During the summer breaks she found part-time work at the local farmer's market, and the occasional babysitting job in the evenings. On these occasions she was allowed to take her father's Desler to get to and from work. Even though it could only achieve modest speeds, it still inspired a sense of freedom in her.

When Eleventh Form began the lean, lanky Cathar was in her fifteenth season, and had developed into an athletic and well defined young woman. Her brown straight hair had grown out to just past her shoulders and the markings of adulthood had filled in.

The young men in her classes began to notice her differently as well. A few had asked her out on dates to dances, sports events, or to watch holo's at the theater in town, and she agreed to a few invitations but didn't take particular interest in any of them, or even went on second dates for that matter. Her parents assumed she was too focused on her school work and didn't want the distraction of boys, which was partially true, however she thought she just had boys figured out.

One thing that Solasta had never been without is her keen Cathar sense of smell, and despite reading that Cathar generally found the scents of other species somewhere between pleasant and repugnant, she was accustomed to the scents she grew up with all around her. It would be many years later that she would learn that the article was correct concerning Hutt's and their ranking as 'repugnant'. It was well earned for all aspects of the species and not just their scent.

All the young men who asked her out exhibited the same scents when they approached her; hormones, sweat, soap and shampoos, or an overuse of cologne. Usually it was a mix of all of them, but when the time came to go on the actual date they always ended the same way, or during in the case of a performance at the theater, with the added scent of elevated pheromones of which there was no confusing what they had on their mind, whether or not they fully knew it themselves.

Aisii ensured that Solasta was educated and prepared for what becoming an adult meant, so she knew that physiologically Cathar were compatible with many other races, and with some pairings could produce offspring. The more intimate acts however were not for beginners and partners could end up injured if not educated and prepared. For her, this simply wasn't something that she was interested in yet, so every date ended quite friendly from her perspective and with disappointment or frustration from the young man's.

During this period of time she decided to focus her remaining three school seasons on maintaining her high marks and applying for the Republic Navy Preparatory Course offered at the Carida Military Academy when she graduated Twelfth Form. The course helped bridge the one season age difference between Twelfth Form graduates, who typically were in their Seventeenth Season and the minimum enlistment age of Eighteenth Season for the Republic Forces. It also gave those with marks in the top percentile an advantage with almost guaranteeing an Officer's Commission upon completing Basic Training.

At dinner one evening she shared her plans with her parents and explained that she understood that having already skipped a Form she would graduate in her Sixteenth season and need to wait the two seasons before she could enlist. She could take the prep course in either her Sixteenth or Seventeenth Season and spend the other season working to put away some credits for the future.

Her parents listened to her careful and well thought plan without interruption. When she was done and looked at them for their reaction. Aisii was the first to speak, "Have you considered applying to the Universities instead? They'll only look at your academic standing, and you could be accepted right after graduation without having to wait."

Aisii never regretted the life her and Sandoval had together, but she had hoped that Solasta's path may show her a life more stable and consistent than that of someone who could be redeployed from one end of the galaxy to the other all on a change in a General's mood. Worse yet was the threat of the Sith Empire since the sacking of Coruscant. Despite the Peace Treaty, the Sith Empire had reasserted itself and this had turned the Republic upside down.

Before Solasta could answer her mother, the Commander joined in, "Do you understand the weight of the commitment you are making while completing training, then the years of Active Duty? This isn't going to be an easy or glamorous life, and could come with some serious consequences."

"Dad you served your whole life in the Navy and I know it wasn't always easy for you and Mom. Yes, it comes with risks but so does driving the Desler to work. I've heard your stories of the battles, or the times you almost didn't make it back, but you told me once that we have to help those who can't help themselves, and joining the Navy is the best way I can think of doing that." Solasta explained.

Defeated at his own words being repeated to him, he and Aisii accepted that this was what Solasta had her mind set on, so the Commander simply hugged Solasta and told her he was proud that his daughter planned to follow in his footsteps.

That night after Solasta had gone to her room Aisii and Sandoval talked about the fact they were both approaching their eightieth season and had slowed down considerably over the same time that she had blossomed. It was clear their little girl had grown up and they had better get their affairs in order so they did not leave her unprepared when their lives reached completeness.

A few days later the three of them visited an adjudicator at the Naval Base to go over Aisii and Sandoval's wills. Solasta had always accepted that her parents were older than the parents of her schoolmates, but until that day the reality hadn't sunk in they wouldn't be around forever. It was a short visit so that when the day came she would know where the offices were and who to ask for, whether she came in person or called by holo. Solasta was polite during the introductions and otherwise sat quietly listening to the instructions that her parents had laid out

On the ride home she sat solemnly watching the houses and other speeders pass by until her mother spoke. "Solasta, don't be so melancholy dear. Everyone's time comes to an end, and so will ours. You need to know what to do when that day comes, and when it does, it's okay to let your heart grieve but also promise us that you will celebrate our lives."

Solasta turned with tears in her eyes, "I promise."


	7. Chapter 7 - Love Found

A few months into Eleventh Form the issues between the Mantellian people and the government began to heat up again in a nearby region. A number of parents decided to move their children to Solasta's school, and the resulting influx of students were primarily in the junior grades, however there were a number senior's that also moved over.

When she arrived for Mathematics one morning there were three new students in class, one of them being a tall male Cathar, which immediately caught her eye. She studied him quickly as she walked to her desk while he stood talking to some of the other students. He stood a good half-head taller than herself, had short jet-black fur with grey stripes, and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

As she got near he smiled and said in a deep velvety bass voice "Ztrav" [Hello]. Solasta just smiled at him and sat down.

"Kar ta ri?" [How are you?] He asked her, and she gave a little nod and smiled again.

"Vy ri'gav Rusari?" [Do you speak Catharese?] He slowly asked. Solasta just crinkled her nose and smiled again, so he repeated the question again in Basic, "Do you speak Catharese?"

"No, sorry I don't - I mean I've learned a few words, mostly names of things and some cuss words, but that's all."

Tasa asked, "Didn't your parents teach you to speak it?"

"No, my parents don't speak it either." answered Solasta.

Tasa looked puzzled at this, but the teacher came into the classroom so everyone took their seats and the lesson began with an introduction to the new additions; Tasa Kosit (her new friend), Meira Rotuba (a Mirialan girl), and Ernav Hrddan (a Weequay boy), then launched into the lesson.

At lunch Tasa found Solasta in the cafeteria, sitting alone and studying her data pad as she usually was, so he sat down across from her with his tray and waited for her to finish reading. When she put down the data pad, Tasa asked "How is it your parents don't speak Catharese either?" She paused for a moment and recalled their conversation from earlier before replying, "Because they're not Cathar".

Tasa's confusion showed plainly and she laughed before explaining that she had been adopted as a kit and raised by her mother, a Zabrak, and her father, a Human. They continued to talk about their lives and growing up all through lunch, and where Solasta was usually shy around people she just met, there was a something about him that made her feel oddly comfortable talking to him.

She told him about her father being retired from the Navy, her mother the musician, and the quiet little retirement village where they lived. Tasa told her about how tense things are between people in his region and the Separatists, and how his parents decided it would be better for him to come to her school for a while. His parents ran a droid repair business, and he had two little brothers from his mother's second litter but he was the only one from her first.

They continued talking until the bell sounded warning the students to get to their afternoon classes. Solasta stood and said she needed to change for gym before she was late, and Tasa said he had gym as well and would see her in class.

In gym class the teacher split them evenly for a game of Kickball on the field outside. When both teams had assembled on the field they began playing, and students changed shifts regularly to rotate tired players to the sideline and ensure everyone participated. As the game progressed the line rotation had Tasa come onto the field where he took a spot on defense while Solasta was already playing a forward position on the opposite team. As she ran downfield to receive a pass she noticed Tasa and thought herself too quick and agile for him to defend against, as many others in the class were unable to, and expected this to be an easy goal. She was wrong. Tasa didn't need to be fast, it turned out he just need to be standing there.

Becoming excited at the thought of showing off for her new friend, Solasta misjudged her speed and distance when she looked over her shoulder to receive the pass, but when she turned to look forward again she ran head first into Tasa and bounced backwards falling on her ass [Catharese: Rit]. Tasa laughed and took the ball, running it back up field. She sat there stunned for a few seconds then rolled onto her side to look backwards and watch him score on her team before breaking into laughter herself.

As the weeks went by they spent their lunch hours together talking, and Solasta learned that there was so much more about the Cathar culture than she could have imagined. The school didn't have many Cathars for her own age to interact with and the and village where she lived was mostly populated with retired folk, of which few were Cathar, and she didn't have any ambition to spend time with them. She also learned that Tasa wasn't strong in Mathematics and was at risk of failing the course if his grades didn't improve, so she struck a bargain with him.

"If you'll teach me more about Cathar traditions and how to speak Catharese, I'll tutor you in Math. What do you say?" she asked.

Tasa smiled and said, "Duh, of course."

They agreed to study math during lunch since the morning's lesson would still be fresh their heads, and after school Solasta would come to his home to fully experience being Cathar with his family. In return, Tasa would explain the customs and traditions in Basic but general conversation would start slowly with Catharese words or phrases until they could build up to speaking only Catharese to each other.

At first Tasa's parents were a little skeptical of the arrangement, but welcomed Solasta when they could see her interest was genuine and how much she adored Tasa's little brothers, Atan and Cudu.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Tasa's mother as she watched Solasta play with the boys.

Distracted with tickling Atan while pretending not see Cudu sneak up on her she absently replied "Yes... Well, no actually I don't Ma'am."

This response made Tasa curious but he decided to wait until later to ask her about it, so when Tasa's mother gathered up the boys for a wash in the tub they had a chance to speak alone.

"Why were you confused when my mother asked if you had any brothers or sisters?" Tasa asked.

"It's a long story, I'll explain it another time. Start teaching me some more Catharese words!" she replied, hoping to prolong having to talk about it.

In the months that followed, Tasa took his part of the bargain very seriously and spent many hours preparing himself to teach Solasta about the Cathar Circle of Deities, Rituals of Birth, Coming of Age, Soul-Binding, and Death, as well as other important events in a Cathar's life that were celebrated. He quickly realized that despite growing up Cathar and participating in many of the rituals himself, he didn't really have what we would consider any depth on the topics, so it was just as much a learning experience for him as well.

Solasta's Catharese had come along quickly since she had the vocal cords to make the right sounds and pronunciations, and could now carry on a simple conversation roughly at the same level as Tasa's little brothers. Tasa's progress in math was now a respectable 'pass'.

Aisii and Sandoval were happy to see she had found someone her own age to spend time with, instead of always sitting in her room studying. She was helping Tasa with his math and in return he and his family were helping Solasta in a way they never could. They both liked Tasa and he was always made welcome when they studied at their home. He was polite and respectful to both of them with the right amount of "Yes Sir, No Sir" and "That was delicious Ma'am, may I have another helping?" without being insincere. He shared that he had planned to apply to the University on Coruscant for Astrometrics when they graduated, but it wouldn't be possible without Solasta's tutoring.

As they began spending most of their time together studying or just hang out after school, neither of them saw the closeness that grew between them, which was obvious to everyone who saw them.

As final examinations approached, they were studying at Solasta's after classes on a regular basis since Tasa was worried about her safety with the ongoing issues with the Separatists in his region.

During one of their study sessions, Solasta was reviewing a regression formula they had learned much earlier in the year to refresh Tasa's memory, and as she spoke he became entranced at the sound of her voice, the sight of her eyes moving over the data pad screen, and the expressions in her face as she worked thought the formula for him. He wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed the vibrancy of the orange markings or symmetry in the stripes on her face before. He became completely lost in his thoughts, and didn't notice she was talking to him until she put her hand on his and asked a third time "Ta Ri Vysa? [Are you okay?]

He blinked, looked her in the eyes, and could only say "Ri Ta Videti" [You are beautiful].

Solasta was instantly confused, but Tasa reached out and ran his hand along her cheek as a sign of affection that caused her to close her eyes and press herself into his palm as a wave of electricity washed over her, and they leaned in to kiss each other.


	8. Chapter 8 - Love Found (ii)

Solasta had to keep reminding herself to slow down and take her time writing her exam, but it was difficult to stop thinking about Tasa waiting outside for her. This was the last exam that either of them had to write and Tasa wanted to take her to the beach on the east coast of Oradam Peninsula to teach her how to ride a Waveboard as a thank-you for helping him finish with a 78% in math. (Solasta finished with a 97%, but they seldom discussed her marks).

When she finished keying the last of her answers she immediately pressed the 'End Exam' button on her console keypad and waited for the mark to display. After a few seconds the two marks appeared onscreen; 72% for her exam and 88% for the final course mark. She sighed at the sight of her mark dropping below 90% and thought maybe she should have reviewed her answers before completing the exam, but she was too eager to get outside and start her summer vacation. Grabbing her bag she bounded out the examination room as fast as she could.

Outside Tasa was talking with a group of students who were either arriving to write an exam or had just finished one. When he caught sight of Solasta running towards him he broke into a wide smile and waved to her, which only encouraged her to run faster. When she reached them she threw her arms around Tasa's neck and rubbed her cheek alongside his in greeting, while he reached down to scoop her up and place her in the waiting speeder. "See you guys later - good luck with your exams" he said while climbing in and starting the engines.

As they rode Solasta untied the bun she hastily put her hair in in that morning. It was much longer now, reaching the middle of her back, and let it blow wildly in the wind as they sped to the Naval Base to catch a transport across to the island. Looking around the speeder she saw that Tasa had brought towels, the bag she packed with her swim clothes, and his Waveboard was strapped across the back of the speeder.

"Well, how did you do on the exam?"

"I passed," she replied.

"What does that mean? Did your mark drop?"

"Only a few percent but my other marks will more than make up for it," she said, and he rolled his eyes and shook his head at her reply.

When they reached the Naval Base to get a transport to Fort Garnik, a perk of being Commander Dinn's daughter, they slowed as they approached the gates and one of the guards started walking forward. Recognizing him immediately Solasta waved and yelled, "Good afternoon sir, do they have you guarding the place now?"

Major Gegne replied, "Hardly my dear, I happened to be headed to the Mess Hall for some lunch when I spotted you coming up the road and thought I'd come say hello. How are your parents doing?" Solasta replied, "Oh, they're doing fine but they don't go out much anymore, sir. They seem content around the house or in the garden these days."

Laughing, the Major said, "Tell your father three more years and I'll be able to relax in the garden with him. Give them my best and let the Commander know he's always welcome to come visit." The Major then looked sternly at Tasa, "Son, you best take care of this little lady or you'll have an angry garrison to answer too," and grinned as he stepped back and yelled to the young soldier at the gate, "Let 'em through!"

The gate arm raised and Tasa pulled into the parking area just inside the walls. "That guy is a 'Major Pain' if you ask me," Tasa mumbled. Solasta frowned and slapped his arm lightly saying, "Don't say that! I've known him my whole life and he's a sweet old man. In fact, when Mom would go out to teach music lessons, Dad used to sneak down here in the afternoons to sit in the Officer's Club and have a few 'cold drinks' with Major Gegne."

"That sounds real responsible," scoffed Tasa.

"Anyway," Solasta continued, "Dad couldn't take me into the Officer's Club with him so the Major, who was still a Captain then, would pin his bars on me and leave me in charge at the gatehouse. I'd sit on the chair in the little booth and the soldiers would check the documents of the speeders and transports that would pull up, then call into me asking if they were okay to let through, and I'd give a big nod," at which she made an exaggerated 'yes' nod, making Tasa laugh.

Solasta became thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "The Major and my dad go way back, I think they were in some battle together and Dad made sure he came home- or something like that. Dad doesn't talk about some of the places he's been and that is one of the stories he's never shared."

When they arrived at Fort Garnik on Avilitan Island, there was a short speeder ride to the settlement on the north side of the island, then a hike over the volcanic ridge that separated the east and west beaches to get to where they were going. It was customary for students in the Senior Forms to all meet at this stretch of beach after exams, and as they left the gates at the Fort they could see many other students leaving the public shuttle pads and making their way to the beach as well.

As they cleared the ridge and made their way down the path to the beach they could see hundreds of senior students on the beach or in the water. Tasa spotted some of their friends at the far end of the beach and pointed in their direction, so they headed that way. As they walked along the sand Solasta recognized someone she knew. Her heart began to race and she tightened her grip on Tasa's hand until they passed in front of Metho Nodjunri and her little clique of friends.

"Oh look, it's Solasta! I'm surprised to see you here, I thought Cathar were afraid of water," called out Metho, making her little group laugh.

Solasta started to yell back "Why don't you just go 'an - " but she was interrupted by Tasa, who said, "Tya nei zvokat vas a' tras sica [Do not listen to that bitch]" while pulling her forward from her spot.

One boy from Metho's group, who didn't even understand what Tasa had said, found his courage nonetheless spoke up, "Yeah? Come back here and say that!"

Tasa dropped Solasta's hand, and spun around to walk back to the boy, where the other boy met Tasa halfway and they faced each other down. Tasa curled his lips back to bare this teeth and growled lowly, "Do you really want to do this?" Before the other boy could answer a passing security speeder chirped it's siren to remind them that they were being watched, so the other boy turned and walked away muttering, "lucky for you."

"C'mon, it's not worth it," Solasta said, pulling him close so she could rest her head on his shoulder as they walked.

When they met up with their friends they found a spot to drop their bags and lay their towels out. Solasta, grabbed her bag saying she would be right back and headed for the change rooms. While she was gone Tasa ran off and brought back the Waveboard he bought for Solasta with the credits he earned working at his parents shop. When she returned wearing a bright red two piece bikini his eyes widened and someone whispered 'blink' to him. He hadn't seen her with so little clothes on before and was in shock at just much her baggy and shapeless clothes had actually been concealing.

"Ok I'm ready to learn - hand me your Waveboard Tasa," she said. He smiled and handed her the new orange one he was holding.

"No, where's yours? Oh it's over there," and pointed at his board lying in the sand, but he motioned for her to take the one he was holding. "Here, this one is yours," he said, and it dawned on her that this was for her. She threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss before taking her Waveboard. While she was waiting for Tasa to pick up his board when one of the girls threw her a shirt saying, "put this on or one good splash and you're going to be advertising your 'Goods and Services' to everyone here."

Aside from stopping eat some lunch, they spent the most of the afternoon in the water while Tasa taught her how to ride the board out to the deeper waters, pick the right waves to try and time herself with, and how to get from a sitting position to a low crouching position when the waves and timing all connected perfectly. After several dozen attempts and many adjustments of her bikini top underneath the shirt, she finally was able to stand and ride the gentler waves short distances before losing her balance and falling in the water. While she thought her agility and reflexes would be ideal for this, she in fact was over compensating terribly and most times toppled herself into the water.

When the day began to draw to a close and they all had their fill of the beach, they packed up and started to make their way to the shuttles. Tasa and Solasta followed everyone back to the settlement and said their goodbyes before splitting off towards the Fort. When they returned to the mainland they packed everything into the speeder, tied down both Waveboards across the back, and started for home.

As they rode, Tasa asked, "Have you picked out a dress to wear at my Seventeenth Season celebration next week?"

"Not yet, I haven't found anything that looks good on me because I'm so freakishly tall," she moaned as she waved her sandals in the wind try to shake the last of the sand out of them.

"Stop being silly, you're normal height for Cathar," he said.

"Well, they make dresses for normal height Human, Twi'lek, Rodian, and Mirialan woman, but not normal height Cathar," and she flopped back in her seat and sighed.

Trying to console her he said, "I know you'll find something and you'll look beautiful."

Tasa was becoming anxious for this celebration as this would be the first time in many years their whole Clan would be together in the same house. He thought, I love her in whatever she wears but the rest of the Clan will be very critical if she doesn't appear to be paying respect to the day.

By time they reached Solasta's home the sun had set and she was curled up in her seat with her back to him, fast asleep. Tasa parked the speeder and leaned over to nudge her awake "Time to wake up, you're home." Solasta opened her eyes slightly to see Tasa's face and reaching up pulled him closer to kiss. Shifting in her seat to face him, she held his cheeks in her palms and they kissed deeply until Tasa hugged her close and she gently bit into his neck causing him let out a deep smooth growl to express his pleasure. After a few seconds of this Solasta was a little more awake and became aware of the position the two of them had gotten into.

Snuggling her head into the crook of his neck and trying to catch her breath, she whispered to him " _We need to slow down, now."_

 _"I know... but the way you make me feel Solasta... don't you -"_

 _"I feel it too... we have to finish school first. This is for life and I want to be Soul-Bound first"_

Tasa rolled back into his seat and they both exhaled deeply. They sat quietly and let themselves cool off, when Tasa asked, "So does this mean you want to be Life Mates?" Solasta reached over and punched his arm, "This means you need to go to University and I need to the Navy, before we can commit our lives to each other."

After another quick kiss goodnight Solasta grabbed her things and went inside. Once inside she squealed with delight over what had just happened, and from the next room the Commander called out, "What's wrong?" She answered, "Nothing Dad" before running to the refresher to wash off the sea water.

That weekend Solasta and Aisii went to town and spent the whole day trying to find a dress that she felt comfortable in, and it was in the eighth store they visited that she found a plain styled dress that was very nearly the same shade of bright blue to match Tasa's eyes, so they bought it.

She arrived at the party and was introduced as 'Tasa's Nya'mayu' [Tasa's Friend/Companion] and she carefully canted her head forward and to the side, just like she practiced, to show respect and submission while saying, "Zrtravejt ah shyah Rai" [The sun rises upon you] to the room filled mostly with Cathar who smiled and nodded slowly to show their appreciation. Tasa took her by the hand and escorted her from the door and whispered, "I told you, you would look beautiful."

Throughout the night she was introduced to everyone in the Clan while Atan and Cudu hung off her or tugged on her dress asking her to come play with them. She found that conversations switched from Catharese to Basic quite fluidly but the subtle body language that Cathar secretly speak was always present.

Eventually, she told Atan and Cudu, "We can't 'rough house' tonight because I'm wearing my good clothes, but if you find something quiet to play I'll play with you." They brought back a matching game and showed it to her, so she carefully gathered her dress beneath her and knelt on the floor to play with them, and all the cousins who joined them, and the one kitling who toddled over and plopped into her lap.

From across the room Tasa watched her playing with all the kit's when his Uncle Itik walked up and stood beside him. Tasa greeted his uncle with a slow blink and nod to show affection, and as the two watched Solasta, his uncle patted him on the back and said, "Solasta will make wonderful Mate, don't let her go."

When the hours began to run late Tasa drove her home. Parked outside her house Solasta asked, "Do you think they liked me? Did I make a good enough impression?"

Tasa kissed her saying, "I think they loved you."

"And you?" she asked.

Shrugging his shoulders he said, "Eh, you're okay," and he caught her hand when she reached over to hit is arm. Looking into her wide eyes he kissed her hand and said, "Ra'tikaya ri" [My heart belongs to you / I love you].


	9. Chapter 9 - Coming of Age

For Solasta's Sixteenth Season Aisii and Sandoval decided to throw her a party and invited Solasta and Tasa's close friends, Tasa's family, and the few friends that they still had remaining. In the mixed Zabrak/Human culture Solasta was raised in they didn't have any significance for the Sixteenth Season, or any other for that matter. This party was simply because they knew that every year they were still able to see her new season was a gift to be celebrated, and the mid-summer celebration didn't actually correspond to her 'birth date' because they didn't know when it was, but rather the date that Aisii and Sandoval discovered her in the alley on Nar Shadda.

In Cathar culture she was a little too old for the 'Shka ya Raiya mitra' [Rite of the Sun] to celebrate her Coming of Age, but Tasa was determined to make this day special for her so he contacted his Clan Elders to request that the ritual be performed anyway. Along with Tasa's father, his Uncles Itik and Nynorr formed their Clan's Elders and it was from them he needed permission, plus coordinate their attendance to pass judgement on the three trials she must pass. Since Tasa and Solasta were all but inseparable, he had to employ considerable misdirection the entire month beforehand to sneak holo messages to his uncles to set up everything.

The day of her party she woke early to help her parents prepare for the guests they expected later that afternoon. Tasa showed up later than he had planned saying he had run into a group of Separatists who were being a nuisance and delaying speeders trying to enter or leave the region. This was becoming a regular occurrence so Solasta didn't question it, but he had actually been at the Spaceport much earlier to greet his uncles from their trip and bring them home to get prepared. He got started in the yard behind the house with clearing Aisii's lawn ornaments so there was a large enough space for the guests to mingle and had just started on setting up tables when Solasta came outside to help him.

Finished with preparing the snacks inside, Solasta opened the door leading out to the yard and headed out to help Tasa. He couldn't do anything but stop and watch her with adoration as she bounded out the back door running barefoot across the lawn wearing a pair of shorts, shirt knotted to expose her midriff, and her ponytail swinging from side to side behind her. When she was close enough she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him.

As they rubbed cheeks Tasa asked, do you want your present early? Solasta's broad smile was answer enough, so carrying her behind the large tree near the back fence, with her hanging from his neck, he kissed her again. As she loosened her hold and stood pressed against his chest with her back to the tree, Tasa pulled out a small flat rectangular container from his pocket and gave it to her.

Inside was a gold chain with a pendant that depicted the Sigil of Illya, the Cathar Light Goddess, with small blue stones inlaid on the intricate points of the design. Solasta's eyes widened and she was speechless, so she simply pulled his face down to kiss him and rub his cheeks to breath in his scent. They had been standing there kissing for only a few moments when the Commander yelled out the window to them "What are you kids doing out there?" and they popped out from opposite sides of the tree to wave at him. The Commander waved and yelled "Get back to work!" and laughed.

When all was ready, Tasa hopped in his speeder and returned home to get ready and return with his family, while Solasta went inside and started getting ready herself. She had picked out a light summer blouse, short skirt, and sandals to wear for the occasion. While she still hadn't warmed up to dresses, she discovered that short skirts still had an air of formality without making her conscious of her height. Plus it showed off her legs, which distracted Tasa to her delight.

As the guests arrived Solasta greeted each of them but began to worry when Tasa hadn't returned. Are the Separatists still blocking traffic? Did the situation escalate and become serious? Was there a something else delaying them? She decided to go inside and check if Tasa had called and left a message, but when she reached the door Tasa stepped outside with his father, uncles, and the rest of his family. Atan and Cudu hugged Solasta and Tasa's mother greeted her with rubbing her cheek before taking the boy's hands and joining Aisii and Sandoval where they were sitting.

Nynorr, the eldest of the three brothers spoke first. "Clans Kosit and Dinn, we gather here to judge this Kii [Child] on her three trials to determine her worthiness as an adult among the tribe. Who has prepared this Kii and brought her before us?"

Aisii and Sandoval both stood and read from their response from a card that Tasa wrote out for them. "Clan Elders, we have prepared our Kii and present her now for your judgement. We beg of the Cath'iri [Ancestor Spirits] to guide her on the trials, so that she may be accepted as 'adult' into our tribe", and canted their heads downward respectfully.

Nynorr continued to Solasta, Three rituals must be passed Kii, are you prepared to be judged?

"Ja Khoro" [Yes Elder] was her reply.

The Ritual of the Hunt will test your prowess in hunting and battle. Kii, since we would not wish to upset our guests with sparring to prove your skill and courage on such a beautiful day, you must instead balance yourself on a pole for the remaining two trials.

Solasta would have laughed at this if she hadn't understood the importance of the ceremony that was taking place.

Stepping to the table nearest him, Tasa retrieved the 1 meter wooden pole that was approximately 15 cm in diameter (6 inches) and a mallet, which he had hidden there earlier. Pounding the pole into the ground a quarter of its length, he turned to help Solasta stand on the exposed end and realized the pole, her height, and the short skirt needed a solution. While she slipped off her sandals, he returned to the table to remove the white linen cloth that covered it and wrapped it around Solasta's waist before helping her stand precariously atop the pole.

While she balanced herself, Uncle Itik spoke next.

The Ritual of Wisdom will test your ability to think and reason. Kii, you have proven yourself to be wise with the teaching of lessons to Tasa and your own exceptional achievement in your studies. This we value as one day you may be called upon to lead the tribe and teach others through sharing your knowledge, as you have demonstrated.

Lastly, Tasa's father spoke.

The Ritual of the Heart tests your loyalty and devotion to the tribe. Kii, you have proven yourself both loyal and devoted to the tribe with the care and affection witnessed with the kitling's, your Elders from both Clans, and that which we have witnessed with Tasa.

Nynorr raised his hands skyward and pronounced, "Solasta, we the Elders have judged you worthy. No more shall you be known as Kii and are accepted as Merai [young adult] among the tribe, as witnessed this day by Raiya [the Sun-God]."

With a respectful nod of her head, Solasta said "Sadis Khoro" [I bow unto you Elder] and Tasa took her hand and helped her off the pole, while the guests politely applauded.

The rest of the afternoon Solasta mingled with her guests, and when she wasn't holding hands with Tasa they could be seen sharing a slow affectionate blink whenever their eyes met. Tasa's mother had been observing them and whispered to her husband while subtly motioning towards their direction, I don't think it will be long before we celebrating a Soul-Binding ritual, to which Tasa's father chuckled.

When they stopped to thank Major Gegne for coming to her party he beckoned her to sit with him. "I know you're parents are advancing in age and if something should happen, or you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me. Even though I will be retiring soon myself, I still have connections and we in the Republic Navy take care of family." She thanked the Major and assured him that they already had made their plans but would remember his offer.

The afternoon wound down and after all the guests left Solasta changed from her party clothes to help Tasa clear the tables and chairs from the yard. When they finished a light dinner was waiting for them and they ate outside while night began to fall all around them. It had been busy day for both her parents so they stepped inside after dinner and turned on the holo to watch the reports of more skirmishes with the Separatist in the western regions.

With night upon them Solasta and Tasa could still clearly see the pole that was still stuck in the grass in the dim light. Solasta asked Tasa, "Did you have to balance on a pole or did you spar with an Elder?"

"No, I had to spar with my Uncle Itik and it was a tough match," said Tasa.

"So you beat him?"

"The sparring matches aren't to determine a winner, my uncle's goal was to push me as hard and far as he could to judge whether I was worthy." explained Tasa.

"Ah, well I bet you can't balance on that pole now," she challenged him.

"Oh yeah?" He ran to the pole and leap onto it where he balanced himself while Solasta walked out to him.

"Can you balance on one foot?" asked Solasta.

"Sure," and he raised his left leg and balance his weight onto his right foot.

"Can you catch this?" and Solasta threw her half-eaten roll at Tasa who turned his head just in time to feel it ricochet off his chest, knocking him off balance, and he fell to the ground landing on his back.

"You little..." he started to say, but Solasta had already closed the distance between them and laid on top of him as he lay in the grass. Running her hands through his jet black hair she stretched forward to kiss him full on the lips while Tasa held her face in his palms. Stroking her cheeks he gently drew his fingertips down along the sides of her neck, drawing a deep throaty purr from her, before continuing down her sides where he rested them on her waist. They kissed deeper, and both were becoming intoxicated on the mix of hormones and pheromones that were being generated.

When he moved his hands to her haunches he subconsciously, and instinctively, extended his claws until they penetrated the fabric of her shorts and dug into flesh. Shocked, Solasta put both hands on Tasa's chest and immediately pushed herself upright, her eye's dilated and heart pounding, she whispered, "W _hat are you doing!?"_

Also surprised at he did, Tasa asked, _"Sorry, did that hurt?"_

 _"No, but why did you do that?"_

 _"I'm not sure... it seemed like... you didn't like it?"_

 _"No - I mean yes, I liked it, but... we can't, not yet."_

Solasta rolled off Tasa and laid beside him with one arm draped across him and her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Tasa spoke first, "In my heart you're already my Life-Mate, and I can wait for us to finish school or the Navy, but I can't help the way you make me feel." Solasta looked into his eyes and stroked his cheek saying, "You make me feel the same way, and we're going to have an entire lifetime together. I promise."

Tasa pointed out the constellations to her as they laid there holding hands and watching the night sky.


	10. Chapter 10 - Senior Year

The rest of their summer was filled with Solasta working at the Market and Tasa at his parents shop, but on days they weren't working it was normal for Solasta and Tasa to spend the day at the beach with their friends.

Her skill on the Waveboard improved considerably, and only occasionally did they run into Metho and her friends. This usually resulted in the girls spitting barbs at each other, with the exception of one afternoon when Solasta and Metho crossed paths in a shop, and away from her friends Metho said, "I'm sorry about your Mom. I liked her, she was a really nice lady."

As the end of school break approached, Solasta knew they needed to think about Twelfth Form and what classes they would need to pick for their final year. Registrations for the senior students to choose their upcoming classes were now open, so rather than hit the beach on their next day off they spent the day at Solasta's choosing their classes for the upcoming school year.

Tasa's selections would favour Sciences and Mathematics to prepare him for University submissions, whereas Solasta's were more generalized. Once she graduated school, the ten months she would spend at Carida Academy would give her the opportunity to specialize in a naval vocation and prepare her for Basic Training.

Sitting at the table in the garden they were discussing mathematics being the only class they might have together when they were startled by the sounds of dishes breaking in the kitchen.

Solasta called out, "You okay Mom?"

When her mother didn't reply she stood and walked to the window but couldn't anyone inside. Thinking her mother may have cut herself on a shard of whatever broke and gone for the med kit, or possibly something just happened to fall off the counter, she opened the door and looked inside. Nothing in the kitchen looked out of place so she called out again, "Mom?"

When she still didn't receive an answer she stepped inside and discovered her mother crumpled on the floor with broken plates beside her. "Mom? MOM!" and she ran to where her mother was lying, "TASA! DAD!"

The memorial service for Aisii was held only a few days later. It was private gathering attended by a small group of Sandoval's Naval friends, a few of Aisii's old music students, and Tasa's family. Solasta and the Commander greeted those who came to pay their respect, offer condolences, or reassures that they too felt the pain of their loss.

Through the entire service Solasta sat numbed, unable to feel anything at loss of the mother that had always been there for her. The mother who wanted her.

When Solasta was asked to come forward to say something she stepped to the dais, and looking at the words she had prepared put the data pad down, and decided to speak from the heart instead. "We've all grieved these past days with Mom's passing, and she told me this was normal but we would need to continue on. She would want us to celebrate her life today, not mourn it, so please keep her in your heart and remember the happy times. Thank-you for being here with us today."

Over the days that followed Sandoval and Solasta sorted through Aisii's things. They decided her clothes would go to the shelters for those who were displaced by the Separatist attacks. Her wedding rings were the only piece of jewelry she owned, so they went to Solasta. While they were cleaning they found a box that contained all the little memento's from Solasta's childhood. "I'm keeping this," Solasta said, and took the box down the hall to her room before returning so they could finish.

That evening after work Tasa stopped by to check on Solasta, and he was relieved to find her in good spirits for the first time in days. Leading Tasa into the common room to sit with her father she said, "Wait until you see what we found," and ran off to her room to retrieve the box of treasures they had discovered earlier.

Solasta pulled the items out of the box one at a time for Tasa while the Commander explained the history behind what was on display. There was a scrap of her dress from First Form with a crusted glue spot, a book filled with photos of Solasta from over the years they looked through, small crafts she had made at school for her parents, and a small cloth pouch, which she left for last.

Reaching in and covering the cloth pouch with her hands so Tasa couldn't see, she carefully shook the contents loose into her palm. The excitement was plain on her face when she, with arms outstretched, presented the last relic from the box, "these are the last of my kitling teeth."

The Commander began, "One of those incisors was already loose when we brought Solasta home, and that molar was the last to fall out. Boy did it put up a fight, but eventually the tooth dropped, and Solasta had all her big girl teeth before she was four months old."

Tasa seemed confused by this and asked, "So she already had adult teeth when you adopted her?"

"Yes," replied the Commander.

"Sir, this doesn't make sense. If she already had adult teeth, and only a few nursing teeth left, she would have been much older than four months."

"Like, how old?" Solasta asked.

Tasa thought for a moment before answering, "If I remember correctly, the stronger adult fangs and incisors develop first to help with tearing flesh, and adult molars develop last, so you may have been closer to a full season, but I should ask my mom or check on the holo."

Solasta turned to her father and asked, "How old was I when you brought me home?"

"The Medic's on Nar Shadda couldn't agree on an age, so we had the adoption filed as newborn. As far as we were concerned, that was the first day of your life."

Solasta started the math in her head, "That should mean... almost a year at 4 months... so 8 months... I would have already been in my Sixteenth Season on my birthday, plus the months since... if I'm not already Seventeen, I should be soon."

"You know what this means?" she asked, and before anyone could answer, "It means I would be turning Eighteen before next summer and could enlist right away."

"What about the Prep Course and earning an early commission?" her father asked.

"I could complete Basic's, have a posting, and be on my way to earning a commission in the time it would take to even complete the 10 month prep course, which everyone knows is just 'filler' to keep kids interested until they turn Eighteen," she said, but the look on the Commander's face told her he wasn't convinced.

Pleading, Solasta began, "Dad, I would be well on my way to a commission, Tasa could pick an Academic Apprenticeship close to where I'm stationed, and we could start planning a Soul-Binding."

Wide-eye, Solasta looked at her father and clasped her hands to her mouth realizing what she just said aloud.

"So you're asking me to be your Life-Mate," Tasa asked.

Stiffening her back and looking at Tasa, "I am. It is my right to select a mate who I deem to be the best provider for our tribe and kitlings, and... I love you."

The Commander crossed his arms and put the discussion to rest by saying, "I'm not sure why you're so eager to give away a season of your life since all this is theoretical at this point. I don't even know where to start with getting an accurate 'age' determined or who even does that sort of thing, plus convincing the Republic Central Records to update your birth file? Just enjoy knowing you'll always be one season younger than everyone else."


	11. Chapter 11 - Senior Year (ii)

When school arrived Solasta was still having somber moments, but they were fewer between as she distracted herself with schoolwork. She had done as she promised and let her heart grieve before trying to move on, but the memory of her mother would sneak into her day, from the vacant spot at the dining table to not having her there just to talk with when she got home from school.

Tasa did his best to cheer her mood by sharing how the Cathar honoured the passing of someone in the tribe with a celebration that was filled with feast, drink, and lasted all night to honour the deceased. She accepted that life required the Elders to join with the Spirits to make room for the Kii and Merai, and found peace in the Cathar teachings of the continuing cycle of death and rebirth. Deep down she had long known these days would come and needed to be prepared for when her father passed next.

The first five months of school passed by and all seemed to return to normal with Solasta and Tasa's classes, part-time jobs, and social schedules. So much so, she didn't notice that her father was struggling or the subtle changes that he was going through, until it was too late.

At first Sandoval was strong. He had seen more than his fair share of young soldiers and old friends buried in his lifetime, but his subconscious was having a difficult time dealing with the loss of Aisii and accepting that Solasta was now a grown woman who didn't need him to dote on her anymore. Gone was the little kitling that would ride on his shoulders when they were out, or hold his hands and stand on his toes to dance when Aisii practiced her music. She had claimed Tasa for her Life-Mate, would soon be leaving to join the Navy, and Sandoval didn't know where his place in the galaxy was anymore.

Where he previously would be awake and ready to face the day at 06h00 every morning, even in retirement, he began to sleep late and didn't get out of bed well after Solasta had left for school, or simply didn't get out of bed until she returned home. Those days he did get up were often spent sitting alone in the dark with the HoloNet to keep him company. Without Aisii there, there just didn't seem to be any reason to get out of bed or spend the day outside tending to the garden.

For several season's now, Solasta had taken over the weekly, and sometimes twice weekly in the rainy season, chore of grooming the grass so it wasn't obvious that the garden was being neglected until the day she came home from school noticed the state of things.

Parking the Desler and grabbing her bag, she climbed out and began walking towards the house when she became aware that something was wrong. "When did the flower beds become overgrown?" she wondered, and "What's going on with the grass over there?" noticing the flat yellow stalks from the weeds that were creeping out from under the bushes, which were also in desperate need of pruning.

Once inside the house she called out, "Dad?"

She could hear the holo in the common room and walked down the hallway to find her father. Noticing the disarray of containers and dishes that had accumulated on the counter in the kitchen at the end of the hall it began to dawn on her that it wasn't just outside being neglected.

Rounding the corner into the dark room she found her father asleep in his chair. Looking at him, she noticed his usual rounded shape and broad shoulders betrayed a thinning frame, sharper features in his face, and he hadn't changed out of his nightclothes yet. Taking his hand and gently squeezing it, she asked, "Dad? Are you awake?"

The Commander opened his eyes, "I... I was just resting my eyes. How was school today?"

"It was fine. Come, let's get something for dinner," she said while helping her father stand.

They had taken only a few steps before Sandoval's balance faltered and Solasta caught him before he fell. Shocked at how much weight he had lost, she helped him back to his chair. "Here, sit back down Daddy," she said, but Sandoval protested, "I'm fine, I just tripped on the edge of the carpet."

Solasta raised the lighting and was struck hard with just how old he had grown in the months since her mother passed, and wondered how she hadn't noticed before today. "You wait here, I'm going to wash up and start dinner. We can watch the news while we eat," she told him, and making her way to the refresher stopped at her room to make a holo-call to Major Gegne.

"Hello Major, I think something's wrong with Dad. I'm not sure he's eating and... Well, could you just come and visit him please?" The Major could sense the worry in Solasta's words, and also knew that Solasta was independent enough that a call to him for help meant things were serious. "I'll get a speeder and be right over," he told her.

She called Tasa next, "I need you come over right now, something's wrong -" but before she could finish, Tasa ended the call and ran out the door telling his parents, "I'll be back later." Solasta returned to check on her father, who had fallen back asleep where she had left him.

Tasa was the first to arrive and they stood in the hallway, looking in at the Commander, while Solasta whispered all that she had discovered. The Major's arrival interrupted them, and she opened the door to beckon the Major inside and led him to where the Commander was seated.

Solasta gently rubbed her father's shoulder saying, "Daddy, Major Gegne has come to visit you." The Commander half opened his eyes and said, "Hi Rusty, is it time to go back on duty already?" before closing them again.

The Major looked at Solasta and Tasa, "I think we should get him to the Base Hospital," and pulled out his holo communicator to call for a medical transport while Solasta rushed to her father's room to pack a bag for him. Tasa sat with the Commander to watch over him, and within twenty minutes they could hear the sounds of the transport's engines flying low and sirens chirping.

As the Major opened the door to step outside and wave down the transport, he was followed out by Tasa who had gently picked up the Commander and had him cradled in his arms. They met the Medic's at the transport and Tasa gently laid the Commander on the medical bed inside where a droid began taking vital signs and running scans. Solasta rode with her father in the transport while Tasa and Major Gegne followed in their speeders.

Once at the Base, the medical personnel at the hospital ushered the Commander's medical bed into an examination room, and directed Solasta to a seat in the waiting area. In those minutes before Tasa and the Major caught up, Solasta made peace with the fact that her father was not likely to return home.

Over the days that followed, the Commander's condition declined rapidly. He would sleep for long periods, or wake in an agitated state demanding to see Aisii, or disoriented thinking he had been injured in the field and was in a Med Bay on the Fleet. Solasta returned to classes knowing that if anything changed she would be contacted immediately, or a transport would be sent to the school for her.

Into the second week of the Commander's stay he had a brief period of lucidity during one of their visits and asked Tasa if he could speak to Solasta alone. Standing and leaving, Tasa closed their door behind him and sat on the bench in the hallway, and Solasta moved from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed next to her father.

When the door clicked shut, the Commander looked at her and said, "I've had a good life, probably better than I deserved, if I think back on all the places the Republic has sent me, and all I've seen." Solasta began to speak, but he took her hand, and squeezed it before continuing, "You need to do what makes you happy, whether or not it includes the Navy. Whatever it is, always be true to what you know is right in your heart. I lie here thinking back on all the orders I followed like a good soldier, but not all of them would make me a good man."

Solasta's eyes filled with tears, "Daddy..."

Sandoval's eyes softened, "Solasta, I'm an old and tired man. I miss your mother and look forward to being with her again. She spent a lifetime waiting for me to come home. I can only pray her patience hasn't run out, and she's waiting for me now. Promise me that you will get yourself Soul-Bound to Tasa, have litters of kitlings, and love each other."

Tears streaming down her face, Solasta could only nod and hug her father.

He patted her on the back and said, "I'd like a moment to speak with Tasa now."

When Solasta stepped into the hallway Tasa could see the tears and went to hug her. "My Dad wants to speak with you," she said.

Solasta watched from the window as Tasa entered the room and approached her father. She couldn't hear what was said, but after a brief moment of the Commander speaking, Tasa simply nodded his head and turned and returned to Solasta. When he got into the hallway she asked, "What did my father say to you?"

Tasa said, "He told me he was proud to call me 'Son' and to love you always."

Solasta looked back in and saw her father had closed his eyes to rest and looking back at Tasa was about to suggest they go to the Mess Hall to get something to eat, but was interrupted by the medics rushing past her into the room. As the door swung open they could hear the alarms from the monitors and Solasta knew.

The Commander received a military funeral service on the base. Those attended to pay respects numbered fewer than those who showed up for Aisii. Aside from a few remaining naval friends and Tasa's parents, the Honour Guard nearly matched the guests in numbers. Major Gegne delivered the eulogy, and the Base Commander read Sandoval's service record before the Republic flag that draped over his casket was crisply folded and presented to Solasta.

When the service conclude, Tasa's father did something unexpected. He approached Solasta and placing his hands on her shoulders canted his head forward to press his forehead against hers, and in Catharese said, "Rejoice and Honour your father's deeds. While many warriors seek a glorious death it battle, it is only the strongest and wisest warriors who yield to time itself, and he is worthy of our respect, not sorrow."

Major Gegne hugged Solasta, and with tears in her eye's she asked, "Can I ask for that help now?"


	12. Chapter 12 - A New Path

Days had passed since the funeral and Solasta was still excused from classes to grieve her father. Her teachers forwarded her the course notes so she could keep current with the class, and she had spent the time at home putting the house in order. Knowing her parents were together again made her father's passing a little easier and she took his words to heart, as she always did, with renewed focus on the future and Tasa.

Tomorrow she would be returning to classes, but today she was sitting in Major Gegne's office to ask for his help.

Before leaving home that morning, she found all the files, articles, and documents regarding Cathar physiology that she thought would be helpful and she copied them onto a data stick for the Major. She even decided to part with one of her kitling teeth in case it might be useful, and pushed all the items across his desk to him.

Solasta began, "Sir, I need your help with proving my age so I can enlist after graduation," and proceeded to explain the details of her adoption as they had been told to her by her parents, and the revelation by Tasa regarding her adult teeth.

"My dear, you'll simply have to wait until your eighteenth year. There's nothing I can do to change that rule," explained the Major.

Solasta answered immediately, "Major, I'm not asking for the rules to be bent. I'm asking for a review of how old I should be. When we graduate I'll have to wait more than a whole season to enlist, but if my age is corrected I may be able to join sometime after school ends this season."

The Major leaned back in his chair and thinking aloud said, "Well, I guess we could go to the Hospital and see what sort of tests they could run on you, or this tooth you gave me. There has to be experts on this type of thing... Cathar anthropology or genetics maybe?" Feeling a glimmer of hope, Solasta said, "Yes, whatever tests they want to do, I'll take them!" Solasta waited outside the Major's office while he made a few holo-calls, and he emerged minutes later with the name of a doctor she needed to ask for at the Base Hospital.

Walking across the Base on her way to the hospital she looked at her chrono and realized Tasa would still be in class, so she decided to call and leave an update for him. "Tasa, the Major is going to have the doctors look at me to see if they can confirm my actual age - he's told me that the Republic Birth Records can be amended, but the process will take a long time - if there is enough evidence on how old I really should be, he will take it to Coruscant to present to the 'higher ups' for a decision on whether or not I can enlist - I love you," and disconnected. Feeling optimistic that things were headed in the right direction, she picked up her pace and genuinely smiled for the first time in days.

Striding into the Hospital she approached the Admissions Desk and asked for Dr. Asaak, as Major Gegne had instructed her to do. She was ushered down the hall by a droid and into a little room to put on a hospital before being instructed sit and wait for the Doctor.

Hours later, Tasa had finished his classes and was sitting in the waiting room. When Solasta emerged, she was covered with sterile patches on various parts of her body that had the fur shaved away, and she was pretty certain that she had given a sample of every type of fluid or tissue ever discovered. Tasa looked at all the little white patches dotting her and trying to stifle his laughter asked, "How did it go?"

Hugging Tasa and nestling her head under his chin, Solasta replied, "I hurt all over. The Major has told me to get back to my studies while he puts together a case to take to Coruscant. Regardless of the outcome, I still need to focus on my marks and graduating," and let out heavy sigh.

"Are you ready to go home then?" asked Tasa.

"I have to make a quick visit to the Adjudicator's Office to settle the open files regarding my Dad's death. My parents had everything taken case of years ago, so this should be quick, and then we can go," she said. Solasta met with the Adjudicator and with her thumbprint on his data pad confirmed the Commander's death records. Her parent's estate was modest and processed quickly since, as their only child, everything was left to Solasta.

Stiff and sore, Solasta returned to school the next day and resumed focus on her studies.

As the weeks passed she tried her best to put it all out of her mind by helping Tasa with completing his applications for University, giving the gardens at home the attention they desperately needed, and spending more time with Tasa's family. Without her parents there, her home had become little more than a shell that held her belongings or a place to eat and sleep. So, despite the ongoing nuisance and threats from the Separatists, Solasta began spending her free time with Tasa's family after he managed to route holo messages from her house to the holo-communicator she carried. School nights she usually left while it was still light, but on a few weekends she spent the night at his house and slept in his bed, while Tasa slept on the floor in Cudu and Atan's room. Those nights, tangled up in his sheets and wrapped in his scents, drove Solasta crazy for him.

Almost two months had passed since Solasta spoke to Major Gegne and played test subject for every genetic test known in the galaxy. She was beginning to lose hope that the doctors could find anything useful to prove her actual age until one morning while leaving for class the holo chimed with an incoming call. Dropping her bag at the front door, she went back to the holo to answer it, and when it hummed to life the image of Major Gegne flickered and appeared before her.

"How are classes coming along, Solasta?" he asked.

"I'm doing well and still holding an above 90% average, Sir."

"Excellent, I wanted to give you an update on our progress. There was some delay with confirming the details regarding the day you were discovered on Nar Shadda," he told her. "Why did you omit that you had a brother and two sisters in your litter?" he asked.

Solasta thought for a moment, "I guess because I don't remember them, or know where they are, or even who they are."

"Ah, well that detail spawned off an investigation into their whereabouts and subsequent testing on your litter-mates, which I'm glad to report supports your claim, and also has resulted in their files being reviewed by Central Records also. The data from the test results all seem to be valid, so I'll be leaving for Coruscant at the end of the week to meet with HQ, and should have an answer before the month is completed. Good Luck my dear, I'll be in touch soon," and the Major disconnected.

Solasta closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief before picking up her bag and walking out the door. Walking to the Desler she tried to imagine the sight of her litter mates with shaved patches, little white sterile pads, and confused as to why they needed to give bio-samples to the Republic Forces, and broke into laughter.

When she got to school and found Tasa, she told him about the call from Major Gegne that morning. "Do you know when he has his meeting? Did you tell you when he would call with their decision?" he asked. "He just said sometime this month," said Solasta as they headed into class.

In the weeks they waited for the call from Major Gegne the school had prepared a 'Vocational Expo' for the senior student to meet with potential employers, Universities, and the Republic Forces always attended as part of their normal recruitment drive. While the day was primarily aimed at Tenth and Eleventh Forms to help them start setting a path forward with their lives, it was still attended by a few of the Twelfth Form students who found it to be an excuse to skip afternoon classes.

Solasta and Tasa decided to walk through the Expo before cutting out early for the afternoon. They entered the school's gymnasium and wandered around to look at a few of the displays and asked a few exhibitors some questions. Tasa had already sent of his University applications so there wasn't too much to interest him, but it wasn't too long before Solasta was drawn to the massive Republic Forces display that consumed nearly the back entire wall of the gym.

From a distance they could see that both the Navy and Army had setup displays of armor and weapons, handed out flimsiplast flyers, and had holo-sim's for the students to test their tactical and problem solving skills. The Army display was nearer to them as they approached and there was a group of boys all crowded around one of the Recruitment Officers, and there seemed to be something interesting going on as the boys laughed and occasionally cajoled each other. When they reached the small crowd of boys, Solasta could see the young men were all testing their strength by lifting an old A-115 Plasma Cannon, and many of the younger or smaller boys who stepped up with an air of cockiness were quickly dealt some humility.

As some of the boys moved onto the next exhibit and the crowd thinned, Solasta let go of Tasa's hand and stepping up to the cannon lifted it with ease. The Recruitment Officer was quick to encourage her, "bend your knees and straighten your back ... a little more bend in your knees, a live cannon will have kickback and you'll want to be able to compensate ... now cradle the cannon by the upper grip for balance while you use your hips and lower grip to direct the firing arc in front of you... there you got. I swear Cathar are all naturals at this."

Tasa rolled his eyes thinking, "sales pitch," as Solasta slowly walked around practicing a fluid sweep with the cannon.

Feeling pleased with herself, Solasta looked at Tasa and smiled before putting the cannon back onto its floor mount where it locked into the base with a metallic 'clink'. Immediately Solasta began asking the Officer questions about the Army enlistment requirements, Basic Training, Specializations, and they stood there talking for the rest of the afternoon.

On the ride home Solasta talked non-stop the entire time, "Basics are twenty-one weeks, then I get a two week break once that's done before I spend seven weeks on a Specialization, which rolls directly into Advance Battle School if I want to enroll, which should lead to an early Commission."

"So what about the Navy?" Tasa asked.

Solasta sat back in the seat and after thinking for a few moments said, "The Navy was my Dad. I think this is what I want to do. With a commission and my own squad I can still develop tactics and plans. It will just be on the ground instead of in a fighter." Then sitting forward, almost whispering said, "holding that Cannon and moving around with it was like dancing, Tasa... besides maybe it's time the Republic Army got a taste of the Dinn awesomeness," and they both laughed.

After a few minutes of silence, Tasa asked "So, does this mean I can call you 'Ground Pounder'?"

She swatted him on the shoulder saying, "You do and I'll 'ground pound' you," which made Tasa laugh.

They talked about the upcoming exams the rest of the ride to Tasa's house. When they arrived and parked the speeder, Solasta climbed out and was walking around the front of the vehicle when Tasa, who had already walked ahead, called back to her, "C'mon little Ground Pounder." Dropping her bag, Solasta charged him and tackled him to the ground. As they rolled around on the lawn wrestling, Tasa's mother stepped out onto the porch and yelled, "Cut it out you two! Solasta, you left your holo-comm here yesterday and someone's been trying to call you all day."

Picking themselves up and dusting off the grass, Solasta gave Tasa one last good shove before collecting her bag and they went inside.

Solasta's holo-comm was still sitting on the table in their family room where she had forgotten it the day before, and the green light on the side blinked furiously to let her know that there were messages waiting. Picking it up, she thumbed the controls for a moment, then looked at Tasa, "Major Gegne left me a number of messages to call him," and a worried panic crept across her face.

Solasta's hands shook as she keyed the address to the Major's holo-comm, and Tasa's family quietly gathered around while they waited for call to connect. When the image of the Major appeared he didn't waste any time with pleasantries, "Solasta, you have been cleared to enlist with the Republic Forces if you are agreeable to the conditions."

"Conditions?" she asked.

"Yes," the Major continued, "First, you will authorize the Republic Forces to work with the Central Records to update your birth date so that it corresponds to the first day of the Summer Break as your Eighteenth Season. Second, you will agree to visit the recruitment office on the first day of Summer Break and enlist."

"Wait, so the Republic Forces can pick my birth date for me?" Solasta asked.

"Solasta, using a liberal margin of error the Review Board determined that this date of enlistment may still fall within a plausible birth date. I also may have mentioned that switching to the Cathar nine month calendar would more than put you past the minimum age of eighteen," and he grinned, quite pleased with himself.

"What else?" asked Solasta.

"That is all, and the formal approvals will be sent to you immediately if this meets your -"

"YES!" shouted Solasta, interrupting the Major.

"Happy belated Seventeenth Season, and pre-Eighteenth Season wishes, my dear," and with that the Major was gone, and she let out a triumphant cheer

Tasa's family hugged and congratulated her, and it was decided they would go to town to celebrate with dinner. While everyone got ready, Solasta waited on the porch and played with Cudu and Atan. Inside, Tasa checked his holo-comm to find he had received his acceptance to the University on Coruscant, and thought this news could wait until tomorrow to be shared.

Tonight was for Solasta.


	13. Chapter 13 - Graduation

Still half asleep, Solasta reached over to turn off her alarm and when it didn't stop chirping at her she realized it was her holo-comm trying to get her attention, and not her chrono. Reaching for the holo instead, she answered it and the image of Tasa appeared.

Grinning from ear to ear he said, "Solasta, guess what came?"

"Mmmph... what time is it Tasa?" as she laid back in bed.

"It's only 06h30, guess what came?" he asked again.

Lying there, eyes closed, she said, "I don't know... what came?"

"My acceptance letter. I've been accepted to Coruscant after we graduate."

At this Solasta sat upright, wide-eye, and held the holo with both hands close to her face to look at the miniature image of Tasa, "Seriously? That's awesome!" she said before asking, "How soon after school's done before you leave?"

"I'll have just under two months before the next cycle of classes begin," he said.

More awake now, Solasta said, "so depending on when I ship out we should have time together after graduation."

"Probably, now go back to sleep and we can talk at school," he told her and after a quick exchange of "I love you," they disconnected.

Lying back on her pillow she let her mind drift and began to dream she was a kitling again. In her dream she was only in her Fifth or Six Season and walking around alone in a large field that was littered with garbage. She didn't feel threatened by the strange surroundings, and as she walked from one mound of garbage to the next she would occasionally stop to pick through the pile as though she was searching for something. This continued until she reached a mound and picking through the odd assortment of discarded items, she became overwhelmed with a feeling that she had found what she was looking for, which only made her dig faster and she began to panic the item she found was slowing drifting out of reach, when she was jolted awake at the sound of her alarm going off.

Reaching over and shutting off her chrono, she laid there trying to piece together the dream but the details evaporated away like breath on a glass pane. Left feeling confused by the dream, she put it out of her mind and decided to get out of bed and get ready for school.

When she got to school Tasa was already waiting for her. Hopping out of her speeder, she ran to Tasa to throw her arms around him and hug before they affectionately rubbed cheeks. Walking into the school Solasta asked, "why did your acceptance come so early in the morning?" and shrugging his shoulders Tasa replied, "I dunno, guess the time difference between Coruscant and Ord maybe?"

Reaching the main hallway, Tasa kissed Solasta on nose quickly before they let go of each other's hands and walked in the opposite directions to their morning classes. Most of the teachers had begun final reviews for the upcoming exams so the morning was uneventful, and as usual Solasta paid keen attention to be sure nothing was missed that could affect her grades.

They met again outside the cafeteria at lunch, and holding hands went inside to get something to eat. When they had their trays and found a seat, Tasa asked, "my Dad was wondering what you're going to do with the house... with it being in a retirement community."

"I hadn't really thought about it, are your parents looking to retire?" and Solasta laughed at her question.

"I bet they wish they could, but you're much further from retiring than they are," said Tasa

Solasta thought for a moment, "I guess it would make sense to sell it with me joining the Army. It could be a long time before we're settled in any one place." Looking at Tasa she asked, "What do you think I should do?"

Tasa shrugged his shoulders and said "It's up to you, but selling the house and investing the credits will only benefit you... us, in the future."

The warning bell sounded, and they agreed to look into selling the house after school as they carried their trays to the dish room conveyor before heading to their afternoon classes.

When classes were finished for the day, Tasa followed Solasta in his speeder and they stopped at the Stronghold Commissioner's Office for the region where she lived. Inside the office Solasta spoke with an exuberant and chatty Sullustan man who took her information and explained that a Sales Agent would contact her to arrange a house appraisal and conduct the sale on her behalf.

That evening the Agent contacted Solasta to introduce herself. After some pleasantries and a brief explanation of the process, and a confirmation of the Agent's identity, Solasta keyed the her information into the home security so the Agent could show the house when Solasta wasn't home. Over the weeks that followed Solasta kept the house spotless, which was easy since she was at Tasa's house most of the time while they studied for final exams. The Agent would always contact Solasta in advance when she had a potential buyer scheduled to look at the house, and after the third week a buyer made an offer that Solasta accepted.

The new owners, a retiring factory working on Corellia, needed another month finalize the sale of their apartment and organize shipping of their belongings, so Solasta arranged for the transfer of the house security to Sales Agent in case there was a gap in the period between her leaving for Basic Training and the new owners arriving on Ord Mantell. She took the credits from the sale and invested a sizeable portion, and the rest she put into an account that would pay the monthly cost of a storage unit close to the mainland Forces Base where she could put the Desler and everything else she wanted to store while she was away.

Just as the Commander and she had done before, Solasta went through the house to donate anything that could be useful by those displaced by the Separatists and held onto only the items that had sentimental value. The pressure of trying to do this through exams helped her to focus her decisions and she had this done in a matter of a few days with Tasa's help. When they were done the house looked barren except for the boxes that Solasta would be storing, her Waveboard leaning against the family room wall, a small table and some chairs in the kitchen, and the bed in her room.

On the final day of exams Solasta and Tasa waited in the atrium with the other Twelfth Form students for the display boards to present the final results of their school year. As they waited, Solasta told Tasa the story of her experience with the ACE's and how her named displayed 'See Office' instead of a result, and how she was pretty sure she would die if it happened again today.

The students all began to navigate to the screens on the wall when the Admin Droid announced, "Greetings students, the Twelfth Form examination results have been calculated and your graduation status will be displayed momentarily. Those students with a 'plus' symbol beside the name have met the Honour Roll requirements. Congratulations to those who have graduated and will be attending the ceremony in the summer. Your full transcript of marks will be available online shortly."

Solasta and Tasa made their way to a spot where they could view the the screens, and waited patiently for the results to display. As the names flicked and the results appeared a collective sigh of relief could be heard as the room exhaled. Solasta was looking at a board to the left for 'Dinn' while Tasa was looking to the right for 'Kosit' and it had just barely registered the word 'Graduate' was beside her name with a 'plus' sign when Tasa squeezed her hand sharply.

"Hey! That hurt!" she exclaimed. Turning to see the smile on Tasa's face, he said, "I made Honours," and hugged her.

They celebrated that night with dinner at Tasa's and Solasta spent the night so they could go to the Forces Recruitment Office early the next day, as she had agreed too. After they ate Tasa's mother chased Atan and Cudu to the tub for their bath, and they could hear the holo inside from the porch where they sat while night fell.

Tasa sat reclined on the bench with his legs stretched out on the porch while Solasta curled up next to him with her head resting on his chest to listen to his heart beat. They both were relaxed and listening to the sounds of the night when Tasa, who had been tracing the seam along the shoulder of her shirt, casually ran his hand down over her shirt and traced the contour of her bosom before moving down over her stomach and began to slide his fingers under the waist of her shorts.

Solasta let out a low purr of enjoyment, and without opening her eyes dug her claws into the soft inseam of Tasa's thigh and whispered, _"Don't start something you know neither of us are ready to finish."_

Tasa whispered back, _"I know... besides my parents are just inside anyway,"_ and moved his hand back to rest on her stomach. _  
_

Sitting up and taking Tasa's hands in hers, she looked him in the eyes and quietly said, "When we know what my schedule is, I promise we'll get Soul-Bound the first chance we can. This waiting is killing me too, but it will be worth it when we're bound together for life - I promise," and kissed him.

Snuggling back under his arm with her legs drawn up they just sat there until it was time to go inside for bed.


	14. Chapter 14 - Three Strange Days

Solasta was having the same dream again. She was wandering, or lost, in the strange field and panic had gripped her as she desperately pulled at the pile of debris trying to reach some unseen item that she could feel slipping away.

She woke and sat up immediately, breathing heavy and overcome with a feeling of anxiety. It took a few moments for this to pass, and regaining her senses she remembered that she was in Tasa's bed. Looking down at her hands she realized both hands were gripping the bed sheets that now had long rips in them from her drawn claws. Staring in shock at what she had done, the knock on the bedroom door startled her and she retracted her claws before calling out feebly, "Hello?"

"Can we come in Sol'asa?" called Atan.

"Yes" she called back, and the door burst open with Atan and Cudu running in and jumping on the bed yelling, "Happy Birth Date!"

Tasa peeked inside the room before entering, his parents following behind him, to wish her congratulations on her Eighteenth Season. Tasa's father said, "Well this means you're almost four months older than Tasa now," and his mother was quick to add, "and a wise female always chooses a young strong mate," before smiling and nodding to Solasta.

"There's caffa and breakfast is already made, so come down whenever you're ready," said Tasa's mother, and she gathered the kitlings. Everyone left the room except for Tasa who sat on the edge of the bed and started to hand Solasta a small box, but she sheepishly held up the torn bed sheets for Tasa to see.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I... I had a dream and woke up with the sheets in my hands... and my claws..." she started to say.

"Was it a nightmare?" Tasa asked. Solasta looked confused and answered, "I don't know... I was lost, or I lost something... I can't remember."

"Well the sun is up and you're safe now," he said while handing her the little box he held in his hands.

Feeling a little more settled knowing Tasa was there and he wouldn't let anything happen to her, she took the box and opened it to find a Pendant of Ro'ta and a simple gold band. Solasta's face brightened into a wide smile, and Tasa knew that she was pleased.

"The Pendant of Ro'ta is needed for the Soul-Binding Ritual," he explained, "I have a matching one, that we present to the Shaman during the ceremony as a sign we're adults, and the gold band is accepted as a symbol of marriage in other cultures, but until the Soul-Binding you wear it on your right hand as a sign you've promised yourself to someone, then move it to your left hand after we're bound."

Solasta took the band and slipped it on her right-hand ring finger before leaning forward to kiss Tasa, then shooed him out so she could get out of bed.

As Solasta came downstairs for breakfast she could see the kitlings had already eaten and were in the family room playing, so she joined Tasa and his parents at the table. Tasa's father asked, "So what are the plans for today Solasta?"

Pouring herself a caffa, she answered, "I have to go to the Recruitment Office, then get my hair cut to shoulder length so I meet regulations, but I promise to have Tasa to the shop before lunch."

Tasa's father smiled and said, "It's already mid-week and he's earned some time off, so keep him and go to the beach tomorrow with your friends. It's still customary to go to the beach after school ends, right?" Solasta smiled and said, "It is, and thank-you," before finishing her caffa and running back upstairs for a shower.

Solasta was getting dressed and her wet hair hung low reaching her the crest of her bottom, so she tied it in its usual double-folded ponytail to keep it out of the way before grabbing her bag and returning to the family room. "I'm ready, let's go," she said to Tasa, who was watching the HoloNet and his brothers while he waited for her. They gathered Atan and Cudu, and planned to drop them to school so Tasa's parents could take their time getting to the shop.

As Tasa drove the speeder towards the intersection at the end of their street they could see some Separatist supporters at the corner delaying vehicles. As he slowed to pass the group, the protesters yelled obscenities at them and called out that they knew who the 'Republic Puppets' in the neighbourhood are. Once they had gotten past the protesters, Tasa opened the throttle and they sped up. "They aren't usually so bad when they see I have my brothers with me, but they've been getting worse lately," said Tasa.

The rest of the ride Solasta and the kitlings sang songs to keep everyone entertained, and from the school they drove to the Recruiting Offices at the Mainland Base and met Major Gegne who had been waiting for them to arrive. The Major escorted Solasta to the desk of a young recruitment officer where he asked the young man to step aside for a moment. The Major sat at the desk and pecked at the keyboard at the terminal for a few minutes. When the Major finished he told the young officer, "You may continue processing this recruit."

The young officer sat back at his desk and looked at the screen on his terminal with a puzzled expression before turning to the Major and saying, "Sir, I've never seen this form, it's already completed with -"

The Major interrupted, "It's perfectly fine, proceed with this recruit."

"Yes Sir." said the officer, and turning to Solasta said, "Please confirm your enlistment with the Republic Forces, Army Division, with your thumbprint on the terminal in front of you."

Solasta pressed her thumb onto the little red box that on the terminal in front of her and waited for it to stop blinking.

"Welcome to Republic Army Private Dinn," - at this Solasta felt a pang in her heart for her father - "you will return to the Base at o'eight-hundred in three days for transport to Carida Academy."

Shocked, Solasta looked at the Major and asked, "three days sir?"

The Major just laughed and said, "Yes Private Dinn. Did you think you still got summers off?"

"Well no sir, but... I..." she stammered and looked at Tasa.

"Good, then we will see you in three days Private," and the Major turned and left.

Outside the Recruitment Office Solasta began to panic, "Tasa, let's go. I need to get my hair cut, and we need to move everything to storage, and I need to look at our calendars to figure out when we will see each other again, and I -" but she was cut off by Tasa who calmly said, "We will get your haircut today and take care of any outstanding items with the house. Tomorrow we will go to the beach as planned, and the day after that we will move everything to storage so that I can bring you to the base the third day to ship out. Anything that you forget, I will take care of."

Solasta threw her arms around Tasa and hugging him said, "I wanted more than three days." Taking Solasta's hand and starting towards the speeder Tasa said, "Let's go, we have a lot to do today so we can relax tomorrow."

As they rode back towards the shops and salons in town Solasta pulled out her data pad and started studying their calendars, and said "It looks like the weekend you come home for your study break is the last weekend I'm home between Basics and Specialization training, so we'll have that weekend to get Soul-Bound before I have to be back at Carida."

"We get a weekend to get Soul-Bound and..." his voice trailing off.

Solasta swiped the calendars on the data pads before answering, "if not then, our next possible chance is next Season after you - ."

"A weekend will be fine!" Tasa exclaimed.

They stopped at the salon and Solasta's long pony tail was bobbed to a blunt shoulder length military style with her bangs clipped in at the back. They next made a visit to the Stronghold Sales Agent to be sure there weren't any loose ends, and then picked up Atan and Cudu from school before Tasa dropped Solasta off at home.

"Are you sure you don't want to pack a bag and come back with us?" Tasa asked. "No, I want to go back through the house to be sure I haven't missed anything tonight, I'll see you in the morning." Solasta replied. That night Solasta carefully went from room to room ensuring that she hadn't missed anything before climbing into bed at a very late hour.


	15. Chapter 15 -Three Strange Days (Day 1)

Solasta was outside waiting for Tasa to arrive, and when he didn't show up on time she waited another twenty minutes before going back inside to see if he had called. "What's taking Tasa so long?" she wondered, and was about to call him on his holo-comm when she heard the familiar whine of his speeder coming up the road.

She stepped outside just as he decelerated abruptly in front of the house, but before she could ask Tasa why he was late, the look on his face made her change her mind and instead she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Those dumb Separatists blocking traffic again. This time they weren't letting any speeders or transports through until security showed up, then things really got interesting when one of them took a swing at a Security Officer. They ended up hauling away four protesters," Tasa explained as he helped Solasta tie down her Waveboard.

Jumping into the speeder they left for the beach with Tasa driving a little faster than normal to make up the lost time, but Solasta already knew they would miss the morning supply transport to the island and would have to ride a public shuttle.

Nearing the Mainland Base, Tasa slowed the speeder briefly but sped up again when they couldn't see the supply transport on it's pad through the fence. Growling low, Tasa said, "Scaa! [Shit!]" Solasta looked at him and said, "It's ok, we'll just take the public shuttle," but she knew his mood had already been fouled by the delay with the Separatists.

Parking the speeder in the lot, they grabbed their bags, Waveboards, and ran to the terminal. If they missed the public shuttle that was about to leave, they would have to wait another thirty minutes for the next one.

Rushing onboard moments before the doors shut, Solasta's stomach dropped when she saw Metho and her cronies seated at the front of the shuttle. It was clear that Metho's group had already noticed her and Tasa by the whispering and staring that carried on. Slinging her bag over one shoulder and carrying her Waveboard with one hand, she put the other hand on Tasa's chest and directed him to the back of the shuttle so they were at the opposite end from Metho.

During the entire twenty-minute flight to Avilatan Island, with every whisper, laugh, or dirty look that came from Metho's group Solasta could see the tension building in Tasa's face as he gritted his teeth, the subtle flicker of muscles in his cheeks and eyebrows, and how unusually quiet he became.

The shuttle landed and the doors opened, but Solasta stood facing Tasa to block him. No words were spoken, but the physical language spoken by Cathar was shouting volumes, had anyone else understood it. Looking up into his ice blue eyes, she silently and sternly pleaded with him to stay where he was while the other passengers exited. As Tasa looked into her golden eyes, his face only conveyed frustration and anger.

As Metho's group exited one of the girls said, loud enough for Solasta and Tasa to hear, "I guess we know which one is the bigger pussy."

Solasta instantly spun around on her heals and spit out, "Tras sica! [That bitch!]" Tasa could see the fur on the back of Solasta's neck clear enough to count each one individually, and grabbed her by the arm before she could take a step. Solasta half-spun to look at Tasa with pupils so dilated he almost couldn't make out any gold colour in her eyes, and seeing her anger diffused his own.

Solasta's face bore only rage as she stared at Tasa, and without saying anything to him she blinked a few times and her eyes returned to normal before she began to pace a few steps back and forth while her arm was still held firmly in his grip.

When everyone else had left the shuttle, Solasta looked at Tasa and said, "Give me your shirt now!"

As they exited the shuttle and walked through the terminal Solasta carried both Waveboards while Tsas pulled his yellow tank top off. When they stepped outside, Solasta exchanged the board for Tasa's tank top, and she began to look around.

Curious, Tasa asked, "What are you looking for?"

Solasta didn't answer, and instead head off in the direction of some young kids who were spraying graffiti on the wall outside.

"Hey, can I borrow your black spray?" Solasta called out, and the kids froze and stared at her trying to figure out if they were about to get in trouble. "Your black spray? Can I borrow it?" she asked again impatiently. "Uh... sure, ma'am" answered one of the kids, and handed her the canister of black spray, where she laid out the top and began to spray it.

Walking over the ridge to the eastern shore Solasta scanned up and down the beach as they walked until she found Metho, and they headed off purposefully in that direction. When they reached Metho's group Solasta stopped, put down her stuff, and faced them until Metho stopped talking and acknowledged her presence by saying, "Yeah? What do you want?"

Solasta pulled Tasa's tank top over her head, then making a rude gesture said to Metho, "Lyat a' Shar'viri ri sica! [Go to Hell you bitch!]"

On the front of the top, in black spray Solasta had written, "I lick myself clean"

Stunned and shocked, nobody said anything as Solasta picked up her bag and Waveboard, and stormed off. Tasa, who was still standing there and stifling his laughter, waited until he thought the shock passed before yelling, "She's just messing with you guys... she doesn't need too" and grinned while raising his eyebrows.

Walking briskly to catch up to Solasta, Tasa put his arm around her and pulled her close to his side. When they were certain they were out of earshot, unable to contain themselves, they both started laughing.

They spent the rest of the day with their friends playing in the water and sand. They stayed until the sun began to set, and on the ride back to the mainland managed to get seats on the mostly empty shuttle. Tasa had his arm around Solasta, and she had her head resting on his shoulder, as they sat quietly just enjoying the closeness of being together.


	16. Chapter 16 - Three Strange Days (Day 2)

When Solasta woke the next morning the house seemed unusually quiet. Rolling over and looking at the chrono it was almost nine-thirty and she had overslept, which meant Tasa's parents were at work and his brothers would be at school.

She got out of bed and put on fresh clothes, before venturing out of Tasa's room to see who was still home. "Tasa?" she called out as she headed downstairs to the smell the brewed caffa and saw there was a note waiting for her on the kitchen table. Picking it up and unfolding it, the pictures that Atan and Cudu had drawn of her and Tasa at the bottom of the sheet caught her eye first and she laughed. In Tasa's handwriting it simply said, "Took my brothers to school and will pick up supplies for storing your Dad's speeder properly. Be back soon. Love You."

She poured herself a caffa and went about packing her swim suit, towel, and shorts from the day before. Holding up Tasa's tank top and admiring her artistic handiwork, she balled it up and threw it in the waste can while laughing at her brazen show the day before. When she was finished packing she sat on the porch and waited almost an hour for Tasa to return.

When he did pull up, Solasta walked out to the speeder and put her bag in the back before helping Tasa strap down her Waveboard. "Did you sleep ok?" Tasa asked as they drove. "I barely remember my head hitting the pillow, but you shouldn't have let me sleep late, I have so much to do today." she said. Reaching over and taking Solasta's hand he gave a little squeeze, and said, "You need to trust that I have your back and things are under control."

As they approached Solasta's house, Tasa said, "I'll drop you off so you can pack the speeder, and I'll swing past my parents shop to get the new supports I've been fabricating for it to rest on. Once we're both done we can meet at storage units."

When Tasa dropped her off she went inside and swept through the house one last time to be sure nothing was missed, and it only took one trip to move the boxes to the storage compartment of the speeder. Hopping in she powered up and started down the lane to the main road, feeling a little saddened that her father's speeder would have to be stored away, yet again, while its owner was away with the Forces.

Tasa had arrived first and was waiting for her when she finally pulled into the lot. They got to work immediately with getting the Desler centered in the storage unit and parked on its new supports. For the next few hours Solasta assisted Tasa with disconnecting the power cells and draining the fluids that would not withstand long periods of sitting idle.

Working through the day neither of them ate anything and only had water packs to keep them going, so when they finished and realized it was almost time for dinner they both were starving. "Let's stop and get something to eat - my treat," said Solasta, and Tasa wasn't going to argue with her. Riding through town to find something to eat Solasta watched the other speeders and buildings pass by, and breaking the silence asked, "Would you parents let stay at my house tonight?" Surprised by this question Tasa didn't how to answer her, so after a moment of thought he replied, "I don't think they would say no, why?"

"I don't want to be alone on my last night in the house," and turning to look at Tasa, "but don't get any ideas just because I'm buying you dinner." This drew deep laugh from Tasa before he said, "you're safe, and it would take a dinner and dessert before I'd get my suspicions up."

Finding a cantina that didn't look too busy so they pulled onto the lot and parked. Before they went in to order something to eat Tasa grabbed his holo and called his parents to let them know they shouldn't expect him home. Solasta hopped out and sat on the hood of the speeder to wait for him to finish his call.

From where she sat, she could see four young, quite intoxicated, males stagger out of the cantina. They stopped to show off their new 'Republic Army' tattoos to a few young ladies sitting on the patio, and from what Solasta could overhear, they were out celebrating having just enlisted earlier that week and were shipping out the next morning as well. Tasa had finished his call and was now standing beside her watching the males as well, "You should get one of those nice tattoos." This made her laugh, and sliding off the speeder she said, "Who would see it under my fur?" Putting his arm around her they walked to the doors of the cantina, Tasa replied, "Well when you get back looking for it could be half the fun."

Tasa's father disconnected and looked at his wife, visibly irritated at the conversation he just had with his son. Although his wife had overheard the entire exchange between them, and knew what was bothering her husband, she asked him, "What's wrong?" anyway.

"Those two should not be alone in that house overnight," he said, and frowned. Tasa's mother said, "You know how committed they are to a Soul-Binding first, so have a little faith in them," and drew her palm along his cheek.

Their faith was not misplaced. Solasta and Tasa had a healthy relationship that tested them on many occasions when they would bring each other to edge of giving into their desires, but the shared commitment they had for the Soul-Binding Ritual and Cathar practice of taking a mate for life always remained clear. So many times the strength of their love was also a source of frustration.

Arriving at Solasta's house well after night fell, Solasta led Tasa by the hand to her room. Tasa was struck with just how sad the little house looked with all the rooms emptied, and her room was equally bare except for the mattress and sheets on the floor. In the dark they both undressed to just their shirts and undershorts before climbing under the covers.

Lying on their sides facing each other they kissed and explored each other until they knew they had to stop. Rolling over so her back was pressed to his chest, Tasa wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, and even though they were the only ones in the house they whispered to each their plans for the Soul-Binding that would take place in little more than three months.

Drifting off to sleep Tasa woke again when he felt Solasta shake and thought he heard her laughing. "What's so funny?" Tasa whispered, but he realized that Solasta's shuddering and short gasps for breath were sobs not laughter.

Rolling back over to face Tasa, he took her cheeks in his palms and using his thumbs wiped away her tears, and asked, "Why are you crying?"

Solasta looked into Tasa's eyes before resting her forehead against his chest and said, "My whole life I have never felt like I fit in... at school I was too tall, or too plain, and at home, I... I'm horrible for saying this because no matter what my parents loved me, and the Gods know I loved them, but what a sight we must have been when people looked at us... a Zabrak, Human, and a Cathar. Gods it's like the start of some joke..."

Tasa kissed the top of her head and said, "You're not horrible, it must have been very hard, and sounds lonely to be honest."

"Do you remember the first time I came over to your house and your Mom asked if I had any siblings?" Solasta asked. Tasa thought for a moment before answering, "Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"I wasn't alone when my parents found me. I have a brother and two sisters somewhere in the galaxy. Tasa, we were discarded in an alley on Nar Shadda... dumped like garbage," at which Solasta began to gasp for air as she felt her chest beginning to tighten again. "Until we met I always felt like an outsider, and now that you're mine and the way your family has accepted me..."

They laid there in each other's arms until Solasta drifted off to a peaceful sleep in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17 - Three Strange Days (Day 3)

They rode to the Republic Base in silence as the sun lazily peeked over the horizon and chased the condensation off the speeders windscreen. Tasa was lost in thought with considering just how hectic both their lives were going to get in the coming years. He would be eligible for field studies at the start of his third University cycle. At that point he could apply for placements pretty much anywhere Solasta was stationed that wasn't considered a 'Hot Zone', whether it was planet-side or on a Republic Base, and she could be anywhere in the galaxy after she finished her training.

Solasta was trying to push down the growing doubts she felt. This day was what she had talked about for years, yet somehow the thought of leaving Tasa bothered her this morning despite reminding herself that he would be going to University on Coruscant in two months, so even if she stayed they would still be apart.

As the Mainland Base came into sight any second thoughts were washed away with a flutter of excitement, and sitting forward in her seat she said, "there it is," despite the hundreds of times they had been there before.

Tasa parked the speeder and they started to walk towards the gates. They passed a young recruit who was vomiting in grass while two friends watched over him, and Solasta recognized them from the cantina the night before, although none of them looked as though they had been to bed yet.

"Hey weren't there four of you last night?" she asked.

One of them looked towards Solasta and said, "Yeah, we lost him at a cantina last night... we hope he gets here soon."

Entering the gates to the base they waited with the other recruits who were saying their goodbyes, or gathering to pose for holo-images with their families, before they shipped out. Feeling a little overwhelmed again with just the two of them standing there, Solasta hugged Tasa and rested her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her for comfort. Closing her eyes and sighing she heard a pair of little voices calling her name over the voices of the crowd, and stretching on her toes to look over Tasa's shoulder she saw a couple of very excited kitlings running towards them.

She knelt down and caught the pair as they rushed her for a hug. "Is this where you're going to live now Sol'asa?" asked Atan.

"No silly," she said, "but I will be living at a base like it for the next few months though."

Standing to greet Tasa's parents while the boys hung onto her legs, Solasta canted her head forward to press foreheads with both parents, after which they embraced her. "Your mother and father would be so proud of you Solasta, we certainly are," said Tasa's mother.

They had been talking only a few moments when a Sergeant stepped outside, and called out, "Okay recruits, say your goodbyes then head inside to assemble in the Parade Square for your gear and instructions."

Solasta gave Atan and Cudu a quick hug and told them, "I'll be back before you know it, so you better be good." She hugged Tasa's parents again and said, "Thank-you for everything this past year and letting me be a part of the tribe."

Sensing Tasa and Solasta would like some privacy, his parents collected the boys and walked a short distance to give the young couple some space.

They kissed before pressing foreheads together and stroking each other's cheeks, Solasta whispered, "I love you, always and forever," but began to giggle overhearing the protests from Atan and Cudu that they wanted to see the 'parade in the square'. Teary eyed Solasta let go and said, "I'll see you twenty-three weeks," and turning, walked through the gates into the Base.

Once past the gates, she followed the other recruits down a long hall that opened into a large courtyard where they lined up so a droid could perform a quick scan to confirm their identity before they were directed to the Parade Square. Behind her she could hear the gates beginning to close and turning back to watch she saw young recruit number four dart inside and fall flat on his face. As he stood and staggered a few steps it was clear he was still drunk from the previous evening, and a few guards escorted him across the square and through a set of unmarked doors.

In the Square there were rows of footlockers lined up. The name of a recruit was printed on the side of each one and they were organized alphabetically, so she found the one marked "S. Dinn" and waited beside it. When all the recruits had found their footlockers the Sergeant they met earlier stood before them and barked out, "Fall in!" which brought most of the recruits to a stiff and rigid stance. The Sergeant walked between the rows and barked at the occasional recruit to "stand up straight" or "eyes forward" and approaching Solasta immediately noticed the Sigil of Illya pendant and chain that Tasa had given her on her Sixteenth Season.

"Private! What is that around your neck?" he shouted.

"It's jewelry, Sir!" she responded.

"Jewelry Private? The only jewelry we have in the Republic Army are ID Tags!" and taking a step back, he raised his voice for the entire square to hear him yell, "Recruits, you will open your foot locker and retrieve your ID Tags. You will put these around your neck and unless your neck becomes separated from your body, you will NOT remove your ID Tags!"

With this the recruits all scrambled to retrieve their ID Tags, and Solasta hastily pulled her chain over her head and stuffed it in her pocket. Kneeling to open her footlocker for her ID Tags, the Sergeant said, "I had better not see you wearing that again."

The next forty-five minutes were filled with instructions on where to go pickup their uniforms and change, how they were to pack their footlockers, and the process for stowing their footlockers on the military transport when it arrived to take them to Carida Academy.

When the transport arrived and everything was stowed to the Sergeant's satisfaction everyone lined up and boarded the ramp. As they lifted off and made their way through the atmosphere, destined for the Military Academy on Carida, Solasta closed her eyes and relaxed for the long trip.


	18. Chapter 18 - Basics

The transport broke though the atmosphere and the recruits, who all had slept on the trip through hyper-space, were jostled violently as the pilot bounced them through the thermal layers. The Sergeant was already on his feet and despite the recruits being thrown like ragdolls, he stood unaided at the front of the transport with his arms folded sharply behind his back as comfortably as he were standing on soil.

"Okay Grunts, your first exercise for today is to see who here is a puker," as he scanned around the seats.

Solasta could hear a few people wrenching in the seats further back and the sound of fluid splashing on the durasteel deck. Looking at the Mirialan male sitting beside her, she was pretty sure he had passed out and his skin had actually turned a shade of mint from nausea, and she giggled to herself.

"Private, are you enjoying our little ride this morning?" the Sergeant shouted out.

Looking around Solasta was shocked when she realized he was talking to her. "Yes Sir, Dad was Navy so we frequently flew Transport," she answered.

"Oh, is that so? Well, maybe you could help your fellow soldiers who haven't had the pleasure and may appreciate some assistance," he said, and with that Solasta spent the rest of the approach to the Academy handing out sick bags and helping those in misery clean themselves.

As the shuttle flew low and circled to the landing pads Solasta could see the Academy from the windows as she moved around the deck. There were dozens of grey concrete buildings set upon a plateau that housed a sprawling training facility and parade grounds. When the pilot announced, "Good Morning recruits, our apologies for the turbulence. We've been cleared for landing so buckle in and we'll be planet-side shortly." Solasta returned to her seat to find her Mirialan friend awake and had put his head between his knees.

When the transport landed and the ramp was lowered, they were marched to their barracks, which Solasta thought was equally drab on the inside as the rest of the Academy looked from the outside.

Their orientation consisted of a different, but equally loud, Sergeant barking out a description of the building layout. The first level housed the Mess Hall and a 'Common Area' which had the modest comfort of benches and tables that faced an array of monitors displaying schedules, information, and a holo that seemed to be permanently locked to the HoloNet. The second through fifth levels were all coed dorm-style rooms with separate refreshers for males and females, and every room was exactly the same with a bed, locker, and desk with a data terminal.

Solasta was pretty sure in that first month at Basics she had done more physical training than she had previously done over the course of her entire life, and the results showed as muscle mass started to fill her previously lean frame making her look healthier than she had in the past two years.

The recruits were up at 04h30 every day and running the grounds and trails before the day's training would begin. The physical advantages she had as a Cathar growing up, only had a marginal benefit with the endless strength, endurance, and combat training they were subjected too. Over the period of that first month those who couldn't manage the mental stress, fatigue, or sleep deprivation slowly disappeared from the barracks without any notice. Only a few recruits were injured, usually a result of the combat training, and sent to the infirmary to mend before returning to training.

By the end of that first month the remaining recruits were formed into squads of four to focus on building cohesive strike units. They were assigned roles in their squads as the Combat Trainers tried to determine each of their capabilities, and Solasta's Drill Instructors continually debated on whether they would slot her in a Vanguard position or as a Commando based on her potential in either specialization.

As a Vanguard she would be directed towards heavier Farium armors with a mult-layer meshing of Ceraglass that gave it a durability that almost matched that of Mandalorian armors, and she would have the ability to absorb direct blaster hits and several strikes from Lightsabers. By comparison, as a Commando she would be geared in Durasteel armors which were not as durable or damage absorbing, but were considerably lighter to offset the Pulse Cannon that she would have slung over her shoulder. Solata's love for the Commando specialization, since that day at the Vocation Fair, hadn't wavered and her size and strength allowed her to wield a Cannon with ease, and her Cathar grace made her combat moves almost a fine dance.

Solasta liked her fellow recruits and new squad mates but as the old awkwardness resurfaced, she was often shy and distant around them in social settings, making her seem standoffish. On the Combat Training field there wasn't any hesitation in Solasta's voice, and within the first couple of weeks of the second month she had gained the trust of her squad as they took notice of her sound judgement and followed her commands without question. That ability she had on the field came from an undue advantage that may have equaled some of the soldiers in Combat School where tactical theory was concerned.

Some of Solasta's earliest and fondest memories of her father had been those nights after dinner when he would tell her stories of the many exercises the Republic had been engaged in over the years. Using just a few key variables he made a game out of making her guess the various battle tactics that were employed, allowing her to work through each one with a holo-sim, and discussing the failures until she finally achieved success. These games developed her ability to reason, be creative on the fly, and many times she would achieve success using some unconventional approaches in the small scale simulations he provided. After she would go to bed, he would overlay the full battle variables and re-run her simulation, always to failure but occasionally with some surprising results.

During this time Solasta and Tasa messaged each other daily since the differences in the planetary rotations of Ord Mantell and Carida meant that Tasa could send a message to Solasta during the midday and by time it passed the Republic Forces filters it would arrive shortly before 'lights out' for Solasta to read on Carida. On a few occasions communications would lag and she wouldn't receive his message until sometime through the night, so she would read it quickly in the morning while getting dressed for the morning run.

It was this unpredictability that didn't cause Solasta any concern when after a long day of exercises in the field she returned to her room and her terminal wasn't blinking to let her know she had messages waiting. Without giving this a second thought, she showered and went to the Mess Hall to eat dinner before returning to her room and studying combat simulations on her terminal. By lights out she still hadn't received a message from Tasa so she went to bed.


	19. Chapter 19 - Hold On

Shortly before her alarm was set to go off she was woken to the sound of someone pounding on her door and yelling, "Solasta! Wake up!"

Climbing out of bed she opened her door slightly and peeked out to see Daira Ciran, a tall thin Togruta girl who she had been rotated into a squad with several times standing in the hallway.

"You're Mantellian right?" she asked.

"Yeah..." but before Solasta could continue, Daira pushed the door open and grabbed her hand saying, "You need to see this." Pulling Solasta into the hallway they off they ran towards the stairs in their nightclothes.

"What's wrong?" Solasta asked as they ran.

"You need to see this," Daira repeated, as they burst into stairwell and started descending the levels.

When they had gotten to the Common Area on the Main Level there was a small crowd of recruits, most of them also dressed in nightclothes, gathered around the large monitor on the wall that the HoloNet News was now redirected to. The news anchor onscreen was in the middle of reporting on what he called, "the largest series of coordinated separatist attacks in the civil war that has plagued Ord Mantell for several decades."

Standing with her eyes fixed on the HoloNet, Solasta's heart was pounding as the holographic globe of Ord Mantell that rotated next to the anchor would zoom in and show map views of the various regions affected, live images of houses and businesses in flames, or small blaster skirmishes. She watched intently until the globe zoomed in and she could make out the familiar shape of the coastline near her home and Avilitan Island. Solasta's heart sank and stomached knotted at the sight of her region dotted with red, Tasa's region shaded completely red and listed as a 'High Activity' zone. Grasping absently in front of her she found a chair and sat without taking her eyes from the images of the familiar streets from home displayed onscreen .

The voice of the news anchor cut in and was saying, "We now go live to Ord Mantell, where the Jedi Council have redirected one of their nearby Consular's to negotiate a truce so that both sides can exchange prisoners, wounded, or dead."

The image onscreen changed to show a frigate bearing the Jedi Council's insignia berthed at a Republic Base, and as the doors opened out stepped a Jedi, followed by her Trandoshan bodyguard as they walked down the ramp. Not having seen a Trandoshan outside of the holo records, Solasta was struck at the sheer size of him. He easily stood as tall as a Wookie but was covered in deep green scales and was solid muscle from head to toe. In comparison, the Jedi looked tiny next to him and was wearing the usual flowing brown robe with the hood pulled low to hide their face, but there wasn't any mistaking the female form and long silver hair that spilled out.

As the Jedi and her escort neared the small group of reporters, one shouted out "Is it true that the Jedi are just carrying out a Republic agenda with your presence here?"

Without breaking stride the Jedi turned her head slightly to look at the reporter briefly before returning her gaze forward and stepping inside the Republic Base to board the transport that would take them to the neutral location where a ceasefire would be negotiated.

Solasta had read about the Jedi Order and the seemingly mystical nature of their ability to manipulate people or objects, and their devotion to excising all emotion, but in that brief moment behind the tassels of silver hair blowing in the wind obscuring her face, there was no misinterpreting the message those vibrant emerald green eyes conveyed to that reporter, even through a holo cast.

Solasta's Drill Sergeant had quietly drifted in and was standing at the back of the room and spoke up, "Ok Grunts, there's nothing more to see, so get ready for your morning run." Standing, she stretched and tried to work the knots out of her legs as she returned to her level to wash up and get dressed for the day. Several times through the morning she was called out and yelled at for slacking as her mind drifted and she worried about those back home. Her Instructor could see the worry and did his best to keep her focused on giving her best.

Hours later as they were finishing their run, her Sergeant informed them that, "we have received a report that the Jedi had secured a cease fire between the Ord Mantel Government and Separatist Leaders. An exchange of prisoners, wounded, and deceased will be begin in a few hours," before sending them to the Battle Simulators.

When they were dismissed for lunch, instead of changing from her armor Solasta ran towards the barracks to check on the HoloNet updates, and bursting through the doors she slowed her pace and joined the other recruits that had gotten there ahead of her.


	20. Chapter 20 - Love Lost

Tasa still had a few weeks before he would be boarding a shuttle to go to Coruscant, and he was living pretty spartan since he had already packed and shipped all his clothes to the University. He had gotten up early to help his parents get Atan and Cudu ready, and offered to drop them off at school so his parents could take their time getting to the shop and hopefully grab a caffa on the way. As they ate breakfast the usual morning sounds that filled their home were silenced by a series of loud bangs, the chittering of the dishes in the cupboard, and the sound of blaster fire in the distance.

Tasa began to stand, but his father raised his hand motioning him to stop, saying "Stay here, I'll look at what's going on" and ran into the family room at the front of their house. He returned moments later and said, "The Separatists are armed and moving. It looks like they've plasma bombed the houses down the road."

Leaping to their feet, Tasa and his mother both followed him back to the family room.

His father started pulling the Cathar made Vibroswords and War Staff from their mounts on the wall, although the weapons looked decorative in their home, they were battle-ready and deadly. Handing a Vibrosword to Tasa and one to his wife. Tasa's father activated the War Staff, which had blades at either end of the staff, and they extended simultaneously with a 'CHING' and hummed with the same tech that powered the swords.

"Tasa, you stay with your brothers and protect them while your mother and I go out front," his father said, "hopefully they will think twice about coming up the road this far when they see we're not afraid to defend ourselves, but if they choose to come test us, you will be safe as long as they don't know you're inside."

"Father, I won't hide!" protested Tasa. _  
_

His father reached out placing his hand on Tasa's chest, "No, you must keep your brothers safe."

Both parents ran out the front door as Tasa looked at his Vibrosword and muttered Scaa! [shit!]. He ran back into the dining area where his little brothers were still sitting at the table staring at him wide-eyed and scared. "Come with me," he called to them and they all ran to the younger boy's bedroom at the rear of the house.

"Stay here and get down!" he told them.

He turned to join his parents when another explosion rocked the house and he leapt to his brothers, using his body as a shield.

Kneeling and holding his brothers close to him, they could hear a mix of blaster fire, the clashing of melee and Cathar battle screams. Sensing the kitlings fear he told them, "stay down and be quiet," before crawling over to the window for a peek outside. Tasa could see dozens of Separatist Guerillas moving through the road and yards blocking any escape.

Cudu whispered, _"Tasa..._ "

Tasa turned his head to see Atan pointing out their bedroom door at something in the hallway. Crawling back to the kitlings he peered around the corner to see the house filling with smoke and could see the reflection of flames flickering on the wall at the end of the hallway. He tried to close the door but it was no use, the power was out and the door would only close partway.

"Get in the other corner and I'll sit in front of you so the smoke doesn't get you," he said.

Had someone looked in the room at that moment all they would have seen was the back of the large black Cathar sitting in the corner of the room as though he had been scolded and sent to his room without dinner.

"Stay with us Tasa we're scared," Cudu pleaded and pulled on his arm.

"I'm here," Tasa said, "We'll move somewhere safe when the Separatist's move further away."

As smoke filled the room the sounds of blasters could be heard outside the window, which thankfully hid the sounds of the coughing from inside the house. To try and calm his brothers Tasa made up a story, telling them how Solasta was coming from the Republic base and was bringing all the soldiers, and they would be there soon to save them. With each explosion or blaster volley they heard he told his brothers, "See, that's Solasta getting closer. The soldiers are driving off the bad men, so just be brave and she'll be here soon."

Atan gasped and whispered, " _Tell her to hurry Tasa_."

The smoke thickened and Tasa motioned for the boys to cover their faces with their hands, but it was little help as the smoke was already in their lungs and burned their eyes. The sunlight coming in from the window became a murky grey puddle on wall across from Tasa, but he kept his eyes on it to maintain his bearings. When he could no longer hear the battle screams of his parents and thought the blaster fire was fading, he tried to move to the window but he no longer had the breath or strength.

Hugging his brothers close while still griping the Vibrosword, he gasped, "Solasta's almost here," and forced himself to recall Solasta's every smile, every marking on her fur, every scent, until all went dark.


	21. Chapter 21 - Borrowed Heaven

When Solasta approached the group of recruits she immediately fixed her eyes on the HoloNet report.

"They've already started listing names of those who have had their ID's confirmed and families notified," said a stout Zabrak named Gursan Laikthur without taking his eyes off the screens. Solasta sat beside him and watched mesmerized for nearly an hour as names scrolled on the screen, trying to process each one quickly to determine if it was someone she knew.

"Nojunri, Metho" scrolled past and Solasta felt a pang of sorrow. No matter how much she and Metho may have grown to dislike each other, death was the last thing she would have ever wished upon her. Lost in the thoughts of the once happy friendship they had many years ago, more familiar names caught her attention.

"Kosit, Atan ... Kosit, Cudu... Kosit, Tasa..."

Solasta's chest tightened and she jumped to her feet she knocked the table forward a few feet and toppled the food trays and cups of caffa onto the floor. Taking a few steps towards the monitors she fell to her to knees, and a desperate pained yowl escaped her as she burst into tears.

She was dreaming again, lost in the debris field looking for something, only this time her movement was slowed as though her limbs where weighed down by some unseen force and she tried to wake herself knowing this place wasn't real. Where should would always wake with a jolt and feel anxious, this time she became conscious slowly and felt quite peaceful.

Trying to open her eyes she found they were heavy and despite her efforts would not obey. Next, she tried to move but found that her limbs would not respond to her commands either. She had been sedated. Lying there she could guess that she was in the infirmary by the sounds of the doctors and medical droids moving around treating people before she drifted back to sleep.

When she woke again hours later, she found that her eyes would respond to her and half opening them she turned her head slightly to see a Medical Droid performing a scan on her.

"Wha... wha?" she managed to whisper, as she struggled against the medication that was still coursing through her system.

Without turning to look at her, the medical droid said, "Private Dinn, you have had an outburst and we were required to sedate you to before you injured yourself or anyone else."

"Anyone... else?" she asked.

"Yes, Private Laikthur was trying to assist you and you slashed him with your claws damaging deep tissues that required repairing," said the droid, and as Solasta's eyes struggled to change focus she saw past the droid and recognized Gursan sitting on the next medical bed, disrobed from the waist up and holding a large Steri-pad on his arm.

"Gursan... sorry..." she struggled to say as her voice rasped the words from her dry throat. Gursan, hearing her voice, looked over to her, and smiling said, "I saw you collapse and tried to help, but you went berserk. You're quite the hellcat Dinn."

Solsata tried to point to the arm he was cradling and holding the Steri-pad against but her body still refused to obey and her arm just flopped onto the bed somewhat in his direction and said, "Arm..."

"I'm okay, they micro-stitched the muscle but I'm going to let the dermal heal on it's own. This split my tattoos perfectly and will make an awesome scar when it heals," Gursan said with a wide grin on his face.

Solasta closed her eyes and weakly tried to smile for Gursan, but she drifted back asleep instead.

When she woke again late the next day she felt more herself and despite a pang of hunger she wanted some water. Pressing the button on her bed to summon a medical droid she was surprised when, almost immediately, her Drill Sergeant walked in and approached her.

Standing prone with his usual look of rigid discipline she noticed his eyes soften before he said, "Welcome back Private Dinn and my condolences for your loss. You've been laid up for almost two days now, and I know this is difficult but you need to decide if you're returning to training or will put in for a Medical Stay and restart your training with the next recruits. You think about this and in the meantime someone will be around to speak with you." Solasta said nothing, but knew this meant a 'Psych Exam' and hardened herself for what was to come.

The medical droid eventually responded and brought her some water and lunch. Lost in thought Solasta picked at her meal, not really eating anything, but moving the food around on the tray. She was aware, but didn't acknowledge the doctor who had entered her room and sat next to her bed until the doctor spoke.

"Hello Private Dinn, my name is Dr. Galyean," said the doctor as she tapped at her data pad. "I have a few questions for you, and we can decide where our path takes us," and the doctor smiled hoping to put Solasta a little more at ease.

Nervous with what the doctor was going to ask, or where this conversation may take her, Solasta pushed the tray away and nodded without answering.

"I understand you suffered the loss of family and friends with the Separatist attacks on Ord Mantell. Is this correct?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. My Life-Mate and his family... well, we were to be Soul-Bound when I finished Basics..." and Solasta's words trailed off as she fought to control her breathing and tried desperately to push her pain down deep inside.

"I see," said the doctor, "How does that make you feel?"

"They're in the Aether with our Gods now and their cycle of life has been completed," she said.

"I hope they were welcomed by your Cath'iri [Ancestor Spirits]," and the doctor canted her head forward to show respect, "but you haven't answered my question. How does that make you feel?" This gesture impressed Solasta, as she didn't expect the doctor to have any knowledge of Cathar culture, and felt a little at ease.

"How does it make me feel, Ma'am? I feel like my heart has been ripped from my body." said Solasta with tears welling in her eyes, and her voice raising. "We promised our lives to each other and I should have been there with Tasa... I should have been there to protect Atan and Cudu... Everything we planned, and everything we promised each other, is all gone now. It's not fair!" and she broke down sobbing with short gasps.

The doctor stood and put her hand on Solasta's shoulder, and said "Private if you had been there you most likely would be dead, or worse. I'll let you rest and we can talk again later, until then, I'd like you to think about what you would say to Tasa if it were possible to have 30 seconds with him, and I also want you to think about what he may have to say to you." The doctor left and stood in the hallway outside Solasta's room where she updated the file on her data pad with a note, "Private Dinn; normal grieving process underway w/ strong Cathar cultural background for support. Recommendation: Return to Basic Training if desired by patient with weekly sessions for grief counseling."

Still weeping, Solasta rolled onto her side and pulled her knees up to hug them. Closing her eyes she thought about what she would say to Tasa if she were given the chance, and imagined the conversation. "I'm sorry I wasn't there Tasa. I'm sorry that I get to live and you're dead. I'm sorry I made us wait for the Soul-Binding and now we'll never be together." As she laid there, she emptied her mind and tried to imagine what Tasa would say to her, and as she began to drift asleep she heard his deep velvet voice in her mind. "Don't be sorry we waited, it was important to us and was what we both wanted. We will be together again one day, but you must continue following your path until then."

She woke hours later, and the medical droid that was scanning her said, "Private Dinn, your scans are all normal and Dr. Galyean has cleared you to return to active status. It is almost time for the evening meal, and I will return immediately with your uniform." The droid left her and returned a few minutes later with her uniform pressed and folded neatly.

She got dressed and made her way back to her barracks where the other recruits greeted her with solemn faces and the other Mantellians hugged her. When the Drill Sergeant called from his office, "Private Dinn, front and center!" Solasta presented herself in his office and standing at attention, gave a sharp salute, which the Sergeant returned, before he said, "Well Private, what have you decided to do?"

"Sir, this Private will be finishing her Basic Training and applying for a spot as an Assault Specialist," she answered.

"Very good Private, I realize you feel pretty broken inside right now and this may not be advice you want to hear, but I've lost count of the family and friends I've had to bury, whether they were soldiers in battle or simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. It doesn't get any easier each time someone is lost, and the pain you're feeling is a reminder that their sacrifice is to be honoured by keeping the rest of the Republic safe, anything less would be disrespectful."

Solasta said "Sir, this recruit understands she cannot change what has passed, and can only fight to change what is to come."

"Very well, dismissed Private," and she saluted again before heading up to her room.

Opening the door to her room Solasta could see the light on her terminal blinking through the dark to let her know she had a message waiting, and a wave of terror washed over her as she considered that Tasa may have been able to send one last message and it was delayed by the military communications. She sat on the edge of her bed for nearly an hour before she found the courage to reach over flick the terminal on and retrieve the holo recording that was waiting.

When the image flickered to life it was Tasa's Uncle Nynorr who wore a very sombre look, "Solasta, it is relief to find that you are off planet and well. The Gods have blessed and spared you from this tragedy, and you are in our thoughts and hearts. Tasa's parents have not been recovered yet but Tasa, Atan, and Cudu will have already been cremated by time you receive this, so honour them in the last hour of the day on which you receive this. You need to know that Tasa died a warrior's death protecting the future of the tribe, his brothers. Tasa loved you very much and you are still welcomed as part of the Clan, so do not hesitate to contact Itik, or myself, if there is anything we can do. May the Gods continue to watch over you," and his image faded.

Solasta laid on her bunk, and although saddened by Uncle Nynorr's message, she didn't weep, but oddly felt her resolve strengthened. Of all the advice she had been given that day, knowing that Tasa had died a warrior in the eyes of her Gods put her at peace.

When sunset approached she returned to the main level and walked through the doors to the parade square to face the setting sun. With her eyes closed and face turned to fading light, she sang the Rite of Dusk for Tasa and his family.

Mother Earth weeps.  
For today a warrior is lost.  
Mother Moon weaves.  
Her lost forgotten song.  
Father Sun mourns.  
For the child whom passed on.  
The Stars are alight.  
Like jewels of fire.  
Sing, sing us a song.  
Of the long forgotten one.


	22. Chapter 22 - A New Beginning

In those two weeks between finishing Basic Training and the start of her Specialization Training Solasta chose to return to Ord Mantell instead of joining her fellow graduates to celebrate on Nar Shadda.

Solasta punched the security code into the key pad and the large door to the storage unit grumbled as it slid open slowly and the stale air seeped out. She had snuck off-base against Major Gegne's warnings that, "It's still not safe to be roaming the region and risk being identified as a Republic soldier," and was now standing in front of her father's Desler.

Walking inside she brushed her fingertips across the orange Waveboard that was leaning against the wall and smiled as she remembered the summer days at the beach with Tasa, and the many times her and Metho exchanged insults. Walking to the rear of the speeder she noticed the layer of dust that had collected on it and thought, _"I need to remember to report the air filters are broken before I leave."_

She walked over to the charging station that her and Tasa had put into the unit and took a power cell from it, plugged it into the speeder until she felt it click into position, and could hear a faint hum as the on-board systems were revived.

Opening the storage compartment in the speeder she pulled out the two containers that were inside and placed them on the hood of the speeder. Opening the first container and peeking inside she saw the folded Republic flag that had dressed her father's casket, the uniform board on which all his medals had been pinned, and her mother's music books. Closing the lid she pushed it aside and opened the second container.

To her surprise she found Tasa's yellow tank top inside, the one she wore to their last trip to the beach and had thrown in the waste can. _"Tasa must have returned after I left for Carida and put it inside,"_ she thought. Holding it up to the light, she admired her artwork again before burying her face in the material and breathing deep the faint scents of Tasa, the sun, and the sea that the material still held. She considered taking this with her for a moment, but folded it neatly and placed it back inside the container instead. She began digging around inside the container until she found what she was looking for, and pulled out a small jewelry box.

Holding the small box in her hand, Solasta carefully removed the lid to admire the pendent of Ro'ta that Tasa had given her months earlier. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the chain with the Sigil of Illya, on which she had threaded the chain through her gold 'promise ring'. Carefully, she placed this into the box and closed the lid, then put box inside the container, and the container safely away in the speeder storage compartment before locking it. She drew the power cell out of the speeder and replaced it in the charging station before stepping outside to close and lock her unit.

Looking up at the sky she sighed and said to herself, "Here is where I leave my heart and everything that I've loved. The Republic Forces are my family now and I pray one day to be with you in the Aether on day, Tasa."

Taking her speeder back to the Mainland Base she boarded a transport and headed back to Carida to finish her training and learn what her first posting would be.


End file.
